Shipwrecked
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, Jack and James are on a deserted island and attempting to find a way off by working together. AU
1. Alive

Disclaimer: Nothing of this story is owned by me.

Hello all. I had an idea for a story so here it is. It's lightly inspired by Crusoe but it'll have some elements of Lost and other things. I hope you enjoy it. This is AU and non DMC/AWE compliant

* * *

Their boat had been completely decimated thanks to the storm. It was only the four of them who managed to escape, the rest were gone. They had been captured by a slaving vessel and were forced into working almost two months ago now.

Will Turner was the first to open his eyes. The sun was high above them and the storm seemed to be nothing but a distant memory. Looking around, his friends and wife were scattered along the beach among the debris of the ruined brigantine. He ran to his wife's side and gently shook her shoulders. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth are you all right? Speak to me," he whispered.

Right next to her, Jack Sparrow brought his hand to the side of his face and there was a small trail of blood sliding down his cheek. "How could that storm just appear out of nowhere?" he asked, causing Will to jump because he hadn't known he was awake.

"Is the world spinning for anyone else or is it just me?" their third companion James Norrington drawled. He slowly sat up and clutched his head, wincing as the spinning refused to stop right away.

"Elizabeth please, wake up," Will said again, this time shaking her with more force.

"She out cold?" Jack asked, coming by their side.

Hearing a tiny moan, Will felt his heart begin beating again. "Elizabeth, you're alive," he said, lifting her slightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

James managed to crawl over to them. They all sat in the sand, Elizabeth lying on Will's lap, James still holding his head and Jack putting his scarf against his face to try and stop the blood flow. All were in silence, thinking.

"So what do we do now?" Will asked Jack.

"Why're you looking at me?" the pirate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you've been on deserted islands before. You've been rescued twice."

"That second time was by me," James said raising his hand, "and I highly doubt that people will know to look for us anyway. We've been gone awhile."

"So we're trapped here?" Elizabeth asked, carefully removing herself from Will's gentle hands. She almost fell back but Will caught her again.

"Are you sure you're all right. I don't want you over exerting yourself," Will said concerned.

"I'm fine Will," Elizabeth said, managing a smile. Will still wasn't convinced yet, but he let it go for now.

"It would be best to start looking through the supplies," Jack said. "See what's left from the ship before going out and searching for other things on the island."

The four of them looked at the tree infested land before them and sighed.

"This seems a lot bigger than your island, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Aye. How about James and I look around first. Elizabeth and Will, you two should, um, just hold tight. We'll be back."

That being said, Jack helped James to his feet and the two went in search of anything useful.

"It's kind of surprising that you're just fine Will. Maybe I should give you a quick look over in case you missed something," Elizabeth said, beginning to tug at Will's shirt.

He shook her off and looked away a moment before looking back. "I'm fine Elizabeth. You don't need to worry about anything. I'm more worried about you though."

"I think I just hit my head on something. I should be fine in a little while."

Will gave her another kiss and she returned it with all of her love.

Jack and James returned about twenty minutes later.

"Guess what I found," Jack said placing a few bottles of amber liquid on the sand.

"How is it that even in the midst of a shipwreck you manage to find rum even when it wasn't there to begin with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Luck," Jack said, to which James snorted. "And..."

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. We've all heard it before. There's also a bit of clothing and a crate of fruit which thankfully hasn't spoiled yet. We have to go back for that though," James said dropping some wood on the ground.

"I'll help you James. You stay here Jack," Will said getting to his feet.

Will winced slightly but it seemed like no one noticed. The two of them walked off. Jack took a seat next to Elizabeth, rum bottle in hand. He removed the cork and was about to drink when Elizabeth grabbed the bottle and shook her head. Jack glared at her.

**

* * *

**The sun disappeared on the horizon and the four of them managed to make a small fire using the debris, rum and some gunpowder they found in another crate.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Elizabeth asked. She was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin as she stared into the flames.

"However long it takes them to find us I'm afraid," James said.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Jack said. He lay down on the sand and placed his hat (which was among the clothing) over his eyes.

"I think I'm going to attempt sleep as well. Good night James. Good night Will," Elizabeth said. She yawned and gave Will a kiss before lying back also.

"Will, maybe I should check your back? Just to make sure everything's all right," James said a tad worried.

"It's fine James."

"But I saw what they did; I was there."

"James, don't worry about me," Will said, sending him a reassuring smile. "Your head isn't still spinning, is it?"

"No, thankfully it stopped a little while ago. I'm sure Elizabeth should be fine by morning and Jack, well, all he had was a little blood."

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep," Will suggested.

"You rest Turner. I think I'll keep watch for a little while. Make sure the fire stays under control."

"If you get tired though, just wake me and..."

"Go to sleep Turner."

Will smirked and nodded in conceit. "Good night Commodore."

James smirked back. "Good night Turner."

* * *

I'm going to hopefully be able to post another chapter next week. I'm going to make this like Spirits and update once a week so long as I have ideas. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	2. Apple

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you all very much for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Italics are a memory sequence.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to the sound of something hitting water.

"Nice try Jamie boy. Bet I can get it further."

"You're on Sparrow."

She turned to the side and her husband was still fast asleep. He looked absolutely adorable with his mouth slightly open as he took deep breaths in and out. Elizabeth didn't want to wake him, so she quickly and quietly got up and went to see what the other two were so busy doing.

Jack and James were standing a good fifty yards away, probably allowing Will and Elizabeth extra time to sleep. The two men were throwing stones into the ocean trying to see who can throw it furthest. What was most surprising though was that they seemed to actually be having a good time of it. James was the first to see Elizabeth coming.

"Since when are you two such good friends?" she asked, slightly amused as she crossed her arms.

"Since neither one of us wanted to be the one to wake you two. He still sleeping then?" Jack asked, throwing another stone into the ocean. It sank rather quickly.

"Yes and I really hope he's sleeping well now. After last night…I was getting worried for a bit."

James looked towards the trees and sighed. "I suppose we should begin gathering some breakfast. Or should we search the island a bit more first?"

"Breakfast now, island later, savvy?"

"Fine Sparrow; let's get on it then."

The three survivors walked over to the crate and chose one piece of fruit each; Elizabeth chose for Will as well. She went over to him and made sure that he was fine.

"Turner was making an awful lot of noise last night," Jack commented.

James nodded but didn't voice anything else as he took out his sword and gently began peeling back the rind...

**

* * *

**_It was fairly late at night. Everyone had been asleep for awhile now, save for the Commodore, and the moon had just disappeared behind a cloud. James looked up from the fire and frowned. _

_"No, no. Ah!!" _

_Quick as a flash, James looked at Will who had begun trembling back and forth on the ground. _

_Elizabeth was shaking his shoulders trying to wake him but he continued moaning as though in pain. His back was arched much like that of a cat. Jack raised his head slightly. _

_"What's wrong with him?" Sparrow asked only half awake. _

_"I don't know. Will, speak to me," Elizabeth said. She tapped the sides of his face but it still wasn't working. _

"_It hurts," he whispered pitifully. Will sounded like nothing more than a little child. It was heartbreaking and Elizabeth didn't know what to do. _

_James got up from his seat and began to shake Will by the shoulders as well. "Mr. Turner, William, wake up." James then leaned in close to Will's ear and whispered, "We're not on the ship anymore. No more whippings. We're all safe now." _

_Will's eyes cracked open the tiniest bit and he seemed to nod before drifting off again. _

_Elizabeth and Jack stared at James and Will in nothing short of amazement. _

_"He should be fine now,"James said resolute. "You can both go back to sleep now," _

_"But James..." Elizabeth started to say. _

_James just shook his head. "Sleep," he said in that deep, relaxing tone of voice. _

_"But are you sure...?" Elizabeth persisted. _

_"He'll be fine. Trust me," James said giving her a slight smile. She nodded and laid her head back down and to the side Jack did likewise. "Sleep well all," James muttered, poking the fire again with a stick._

**

* * *

**"Will, time to wake up. I've got a nice, juicy apple for you," Elizabeth whispered sensually.

From across the now burnt out fire, Jack leaned over to James and asked, "Has she been hanging around with any escaped pirate fugitives who mention bones and dogs? Excluding myself of course."

James quirked an eyebrow and didn't ask for an explanation of that.

"Will..."

Will opened one eye and shut it, clenching his eyes as though he'd never seen anything in proper light before. "Morning already?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes, here's your breakfast," she said, dropping the apple on his chest before beginning to peal her banana.

Will sat up and scratched the back of his head before pulling his wife into a kiss. He then broke away and waved towards the other two. "Morning."

"Morning," they both said back just loud enough to be heard.

Will bit the apple and some of the juice flowed down his chin. He was about to wipe it away himself when Elizabeth swallowed her piece of fruit and licked the juice off his cheek for him, then kissing the spot afterwards. Will then raised an amused eyebrow and dropped the apple onto the sand before leaning back on her causing Elizabeth to fall backwards and Will to be on top of her.

From their spot on the beach, James and Jack could only stare at them. "I don't think we should be watching this," James muttered, turning away.

Jack still stared however as Elizabeth began the tedious process of attempting to take off Will's shirt while still kissing.

"Sparrow come on," James said, pulling Jack to his feet, "we're going exploring."

* * *

Poor Will, his memory is torturing him.

Okay, this is a loaded question but, would you rather next week the next chapter be about Jack and James or Will and Elizabeth. It'll be one or the other with the other being the following week. Before you ask, no I'm not going into any more detail on Will and Elizabeth. Come to your own conclusions ;) Thank you for reading everyone. Let me know what you thought about it. And for those of you who know what I'm talking about, this story is definitely going to be a sort of clean GS with those sort of lines being thrown in there for comedy effect. Have a good week everyone.


	3. Pretty

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thank you all once again for reviewing. Okay, so there was a majority of votes for the Willabeth chapter so hopefully I won't disappoint you. I probably made some mistake somewhere, I don't know anything about medicine or that sort of historical stuff, but other than that this is a pretty sad chapter. Warning: contains some torture and minor character death. You've been warned. Your first glimpse into the slave ship. And just so you know, you're not going to get the full story right away. Only bits and pieces. Again, this is non DMC/AWE compliant

Italics are Will's memory.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled wider as the shirt slowly began to come off.

Catching sight of Will's shoulder, she noticed a rather deep laceration. She frowned as the shirt continued to come off. More cuts appeared, some of which were barely healed.

Elizabeth came away from Will's mouth and upon missing her lips, Will opened his eyes. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"Will...what happened? Why didn't you say anything?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Thinking quickly, Will said, "I-I didn't want to worry you and..."

"Well you're doing a bang up job of it now that I've seen this for myself. Turn around."

"Elizabeth, I don't think."

"Turn around William," she said with a note of finality to her voice.

Will sighed and carefully turned his back to her. She laid a gentle hand wherever she could and he flinched with her every movement.

"Will, these can all easily get infected. We need to clean and dress them and..."

"Some have been there for awhile now Elizabeth and nothing's gone wrong yet."

Elizabeth chose to tune him out anyway as she went over to the clothes crate and began to remove some of the shirts in order to make bandages for him, muttering the whole time. "Didn't even say a word about it. No wonder he was screaming his head off. And how could I have missed it, how?"

"Because I didn't want you to know," Will said standing up. He walked over to her and laid his hands on top of hers. She looked into his eyes and they looked so sorrowful and haunted at the same time.

"Will, you have to tell me what happened. In a moment though, I need to get some water to clean those wounds. And then you're going to talk."

"Yes Ma'am." Will sat right back down in the sand and waited a few minutes for Elizabeth to prepare.

She came back along with a small container of some kind. "You're in luck; there was some salve at the bottom of the crate as well."

Will sighed. "You're such a smart and beautiful woman. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

As Elizabeth took a seat behind him, Will turned and gave her another kiss which she quickly broke away from.

"This might sting a little," she said, preparing him for the worst.

Will took a deep breath and nodded, letting her know he was ready. She coated the strip of cloth to the best of her ability and placed it against Will's back. He hissed but didn't say anything more.

"Sorry Will," Elizabeth whispered as she added another strip. Will stayed quiet mostly throughout.

"I wish I had some rum for you to lessen the pain but Jack hid it I think," she said adding yet another cloth; this one to cover one of the larger cuts.

"Did you check that is wasn't burried in the sand?" Will asked through clenched teeth.

She didn't give him a response meaning that she hadn't thought of it. Elizabeth alternated between cleaning the cuts and placing bandages. "Why would they ever do such a thing to you?" she muttered to herself.

"Because I was too polite, too _pretty_..."

**

* * *

**_It was the end of the first week of hell. Seven days of backbreaking work with little to no rest or food. His group all sat around waiting to be fed for the day like animals. The smell of the space alone would have the power to make the most dishonest man sing like a canary. _

_Will took his usual seat next to James and the two scanned the small space taking in what little they could see thanks to what little candlelight was available. _

_Some of their fellow workers had been here for months. Others came about the same point they had. And everyone learned the hard way what would happen if you didn't follow instructions the first time one heard them as was evident by the cuts and bruises. _

_He and James shared a look. James then sighed and shook his head. He didn't have any idea how to get out of there either. He hadn't meant for their ship to be attacked; none of them had meant to get caught. They just seemed to all be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_The door creaked open and in came the man with the food. Each person was given two slices of stale bread and some water for the day. It was extremely meager but at least it was something. _

_As Will was taking a drink, he heard someone sniffling and coughing by the farthest wall. Will looked to James who leaned his head slightly to the side and Will got up to see what happened._

_Against the wall sat a blossoming girl who looked to be a few years younger than Elizabeth and himself. Her outfit was a simple cotton dress that was torn all over the skirt and the top was covered in some sort of brown substance. She wiped her face with the back of her filthy arm and scratched her dirty head of long, dark hair. _

_"Hey, are you all right?" Will asked, gently sitting by her side._

_The girl cowered away from him but Will sat on his hands meaning that he meant no harm. She broke out into another hacking, wet cough suddenly which lasted for several minutes before subsiding. _

_"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," Will said once sure she was finished. _

_"...That's what they always say," she whispered back. Her eyes scanned their other prisoners as though in fear they were eavesdropping but from Will's point of view everyone was just gratefully enjoying their inadequate refreshment. _

_"What's your name?" he decided to try. _

_"Martha and I really don't want to be here. Not at all," she said shaking her head, voice going even lower. _

_"My name is Will and back over by that wall there is my good friend James," Will said pointing. _

_The Commodore waved back in a friendly manner and even managed a smile. Will smiled as well to let Martha know that they really didn't mean her any harm at all. She was also eyeing Will's slices of bread which were still in his hand. _

_Will noticed and held it out to her. "Would you like one?" _

_"But that's your only meal of the day, sir," she said looking at him with wide eyes. _

_Will placed the bread in her hand and closed her fingers over it. "I think I'll be able to manage. You look like you need it more than I do." _

_Martha stared at him for a few minutes before her face finally broke out into a wide grin that brightened his mood substantially. It made her look much prettier. "Thank ye kindly," she said taking a big bite. _

_Will smiled as he laid his head back against the wall, only for it to come away and a guard stood over them. Will hadn't realized that it was actually the door he was leaning on and not a wall thanks to the darkness so when Will and Martha both jumped to their feet, everyone else backed against the wall cowering. _

_"One o' the night crew seems to have fallen ill and we're in need o' a replacement," the brute said. _

_Since Martha and Will were right in front of him, the man grabbed Martha by the wrist and began to drag her out. _

_Will caught the girl's eye and she was obviously frightened. Everyone had heard terrible stories of the unfortunate souls working the ship at night. _

_"I'll do it," Will said suddenly. _

_The man stopped walking and slowly turned around but did not let go of Martha. Will swallowed some saliva but still stood his ground, head held high. The man then raised his other hand and smacked Will across the face so hard he fell to the ground. _

_Tasting some blood in his mouth, Will was then bodily lifted from the ground and both he and Martha were brought above to the deck. Most of the ship's crew scattered, save for one man. _

_The Captain came over, his eyes in little slits so one could barely see the whites of them. "What do we 'ave 'ere?" he asked. _

_"This 'ere 'Pretty Boy' says 'e wants to be de replacement instead o' dis 'ere girly, sir." _

_Will slowly climbed to stand before helping Martha, pale and trembling, up as well. "She is not well and cannot do the hard labor, sir," Will said, hoping to play to the man's softer side. _

_"Is she now?" the Captain asked. He nodded to the man by his side who grabbed his pistol seemingly from inside of his coat, aimed and shot poor Martha right in the heart. _

_Will gasped and caught her as she fell; the light dimming from her eyes. The side of Will's shirt became covered in her blood before he was grabbed from behind and held in place with nowhere to go. Poor Martha's body fell to the deck by his feet. _

_"You've lost me a slave boy," the Captain said, coming right to Will's face. _

_Will tried not to breathe as he swallowed, suddenly nervous._

_"I think a little lesson is in order for you, Pretty Boy," the Captain said sneering. _

_The Captain nodded to his men and Will was dragged to the mast where they tied his hands together. "I believe two lashes will suffice." _

_Will suddenly heard a cracking sound and could barely hold back a gasp. He suddenly felt something sharp strike his back accompanied with another cracking sound and Will felt his knees buckle. Another sharp jolt and Will could barely hold back tears that came to his eyes. His hands were untied and he fell to the deck at once. Footsteps caused Will to finally look up into the eyes of the Captain. _

_"Not so pretty now, are ye? And there'll be another two waiting for you every night so long as you're on board my ship. Take him back to the hold."_

**

* * *

**Elizabeth finished with the last bandage before coming to sit in front of him. Will had tears freely falling down his cheeks that she wiped away for him as he sobbed.

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her, Elizabeth."

"Oh Will," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly letting him know that she'd never let go of him. Not in a million years.

* * *

Let's all hug Will. Aww. Next up, I promise that the Jack and James chapter will be funny. I might even go into detail about why they seem to trust each other all of a sudden. Thanks for reading everyone. See ya soon.


	4. Seafaring

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me ever.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone. Here is the latest addition and it'll lead directly into next weeks update. This week we'll see how Jack ended up in the bad place. Italics are his memory.

* * *

"...And I asked Gibbs if he knew where the compass was and he said that last he saw Cotton had it. So I went to Cotton, forgetting for a moment that the bloke doesn't talk, lack of tongue and all, and I asked him if he saw it. The bloody parrot on his shoulder says 'Short Sea Venture' and I figured that Marty would know. So I asked him and..."

"Is there a point to any of this?" James asked curtly as they continued to trudge along.

"Of course; so I asked Marty...."

James rolled his eyes and wished he had left Sparrow on the beach. The scene of William and Elizabeth suddenly entered his mind and he thought that Sparrow might've rather enjoyed staying too. "Could you just tell me where it ended up?"

"Was on me belt the whole time," Jack said brightly.

James sighed, loudly and annoyed. "I want thirty minutes of my life back."

Thus far they hadn't seen anything save for trees and other forms of vegetation.

"Am I boring you Commodore?" Jack asked after jumping over a rock in their path.

"Let's just say I've had better conversations with children. More intelligent as well."

James missed the rock and tumbled, knocking Jack over in the process. The two of them rolled down a hill, spinning as they went, and when they finally stopped they just had to take a look around. They were by a beautiful, crystal clear lake with flowers surrounding it and even a bird took a moment to dive down and land on the water.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Did we fall into some sort of children's story?"

James stood up and helped Jack up as well. He looked back to where they had fallen from and sighed. "We'll have to go back and get the others then."

"Are we sure they're...finished yet? Wouldn't very much enjoy walking in on the middle of anything," Jack said.

The two men looked at each other and shivered.

"Let's give them a few more minutes then." James looked up at the trees surrounding the lake. They sort of shaded the whole area and it was fairly cool where they were. Nothing like where they'd come from. "So Sparrow..."

"Aye?"

"I have a question for you."

Jack shifted a little uneasily, looking to the water and back again. "Aye?" he repeated.

"How did you end up on that ship anyway?"

_Jack and his crew were fighting against an enemy which just attacked for no reason. _

_"Fire," he shouted once again. _

_Cannons went off but unfortunately they weren't his own. The deck shook beneath his feet as the Pearl was struck yet again. He barely kept his balance by hanging onto the rail. A few unfortunate souls however were tossed overboard by the shaking ship. Hopefully they'd be able to survive long enough to be let back on. _

_"Where be de Captain o' dis vessel?" a gravelly voice to Jack's left asked. _

_Sparrow turned to see a man holding a pistol to fair (well, maybe not so much) Ana Maria's head. "I'm," Jack said, choking a bit on the words for once in his life. "I'm the Captain. Let the girl go…" _

_The man walked forward, and while he was doing that some of his mates from the opposing ship came aboard the Pearl and started either knocking people out or tying them up so that they could bring them on board. _

_"Let's take a walk to my Captain then..."_

* * *

"So they attacked the Pearl then?" James asked.

Jack nodded. "Aye, hopefully they didn't sink it after we left..."

_

* * *

_

Jack was brought to the Captain's cabin and was told to wait a few minutes. Being Jack Sparrow, he wandered around trying to think up anything that might get them the hell out of there and safely as well.

_Even though he was a pirate Captain, he still needed to think of the others in addition to himself. He had built up a great crew in the past year; it would be a shame to lose any one of them. _

_The door slammed open causing Jack to jump as a particularly large man with an equally large, evil smirk on his fat face came into the room. _

_"Welcome to my ship, _Captain_," the man spat out._

_He went to a chair and took a seat, leaving Jack no other option but to stand in front of him as the man picked food from his teeth. _

_"To what do I owe the reason of this little visit?" Jack asked, deciding to be the first to say anything at the moment. _

_"You have a fairly strong crew _Captain_. I like that." _

_"Oh, well then, thank you." Jack knew however that there was something else behind this. _

_The Captain continued talking. "The stronger the man, the more one can earn for them; if ye catch me drift. Tis a motto I live by." _

_"More one can earn? What do you mean by that?" Jack asked. _

_The man stood, raised a fist and punched Jack in the face sending him to the ground hard. "Little on the weak side but I'm sure yer wurt some shillings. Could make a house man or something the like," he said while rubbing his chin. _

_The door again swung open and two men dragged a semi conscious Jack to the brig of the ship where about fifteen other people were sitting, all of which looked disheveled and cadaverous. _

_The crewmen shut the door behind him and Jack knew he was in terrible danger then._

Jack was oddly silent now; it was almost unnerving.

James didn't want to push him any further at the moment so he decided that now might be a good time to get William and Elizabeth over here. "Why don't you set up some kind of camp and then we'll all figure out together what to do next?"

"Right," Jack said, looking a little more cheerful than he did a few seconds ago.

James sighed as he began to climb back up to reach the beach. There he found William and Elizabeth sitting still on the sand. Turner's shirt was off and he seemed to be whispering something onto her shoulder.

He finally must've told her then, James thought to himself.

Elizabeth was the first to see him though. "Did you have any luck?" she asked.

William wiped off his face (particularly his eyes) before turning to look at James as well.

"We found a little cove just in the forest," James said while pointing. "Completely by mistake of course."

"Well then let's go then," Will said. He helped Elizabeth up and the three of them went back.

When they arrived at the lake, Jack didn't seem to be there.

"I told him to wait here," James said while looking around.

"I did," a voice called out from the vicinity of the water.

Will and James both looked over to see Jack treading water in the middle of the lake. Elizabeth on the other hand looked to a nearby rock where Jack's clothes were.

"Come on in, the water's great," Sparrow said with a wide grin.

* * *

I promise next week to be fun along with someone else's memory, which won't be as much fun. Thanks for reading.


	5. Cleanse

Disclaimer: Not mine

I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far. I know you've all got questions and I'll try to answer if not all then most of them as the story goes along. It's my birthday so I made the beginning extra fun. Oh heck, I would've made it fun anyway. Here's the next chapter then. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jack, get out of there and put your clothes back on!" Will shouted from the shore. In response, the pirate blew a raspberry and dove under the water yet again.

"Well, I'm not going in after him," James said shaking his head.

Jack resurfaced and motioned yet again for them to come in. "The water is not cold, even in the slightest. You don't know what you're missing."

Elizabeth looked at Will and the two shrugged. James noticed and sighed. "You're not actually thinking-"

"We're all fairly dirty savvy. Think of it as a bath. What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity for one thing," James muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Elizabeth said, scratching her forehead, "Jack's right."

"Elizabeth, no. I don't want Jack to see you _in that way,_" Will said through his clenched teeth.

"Will, we're trapped on a deserted island and here's a lake with some fresh water right in front of us. What would you have us do; bathe in the ocean?"

"I hate to say it Turner, but she's right," James said with a sigh.

Will groaned inwardly to himself and a moment later began to take off his shoes and stockings.

James began to take off his filthy shirt and he threw it off to the side. "Stupid pirate, telling _us_ to take a bath."

Elizabeth had yet to remove anything, but she politely refused to look until they had entered the water.

"Hey you're right Jack, it is a little warm," Will exclaimed a few minutes later.

Elizabeth turned and the three men were standing in the water which reached their middle.

"Come on in darling. We don't bite. Well, maybe William but-" Jack was cut off by Will smacking him in the back of the head.

"Only Will's allowed to look. The rest of you turn around."

James quickly turned and Jack took a fairly long time before James grabbed the man by the shoulders and forced him the rest of the way. A splash a few minutes later and everyone was officially in the water.

"No peeking and we should all get along fine," Will said as he made his way over to his wife. The water reached Elizabeth's shoulders effectively hiding her from plain view.

The four of them more or less swam around for a little while as the water was indeed just right, removing all the dirt and grime in the process. Jack managed to splash Will and Elizabeth while they swam, Elizabeth with her arms around Will's neck and he standing in a way so that they were both at the same height, holding on tightly.

"Menace," Elizabeth said.

"Sticks and stones love," he said back.

She stuck out her tongue at him before the two continued on their way. "This is a beautiful place," she whispered to her love.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you," Will said, sneaking a peek at her gorgeous, perfect body.

Meanwhile Jack and James got into another splash fight and a few minutes later Elizabeth announced that she was getting out and that the others should as well.

"You'll wrinkle up," she said before forcing them to turn yet again and exiting the pool. She quickly dressed and began to walk back to the beach.

**

* * *

**As the sun began to set yet again that evening, the four of them sat around another fire and tried to figure out any way of escape now.

"We could always try to build a boat. Maybe a raft?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Do we have the proper supplies?" Will asked.

"I should think so," Jack said rubbing his chin. "Don't see any sea turtles though..."

"Sea turtles?" James asked.

"Long story," the others said.

"Well I should think that's enough plotting for tonight. Who wants first watch?" Jack asked.

"I'll take it," Will said. The others spread around and got into comfortable positions before dozing off.

Will picked up a few rocks from the shore and began throwing them due to becoming bored about an hour later. One missed and hit Jack in the head. The pirate didn't say anything but turned over continuing to sleep. Will breathed a happy sigh of relief at that.

"Will," a voice whispered.

He looked to Elizabeth and she was wide awake. "Elizabeth, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was but...I had a bad dream and..."

Even in the dark night, Will could see she was blushing. He moved closer to her side and she laid her head on his shoulder. Will gave her a kiss on the top of her head before laying his head on top of hers. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not particularly."

"Then you don't have to. Just close your eyes and try to relax," he whispered soothingly. Elizabeth nodded and attempted to do just that.

_They had placed her on the kitchen staff, insisting she was too pretty to do any other ship tasks. All the girls on the cooking staff were rather young and had a certain amount of beauty to them, even though they were all rather dirty. _

_So, Elizabeth worked with the others to make the food for the crew and other soon to be slaves. She was on night staff and every night they would be brought into the galley to make the food for the morning. _

_No one spoke; it was a silent affair every night. Every night however they would take one girl away and they wouldn't be seen until the morning when it was time to return to bed. _

_One night, it was Elizabeth's turn. The other girls looked to her with fearful eyes but she nodded to them, letting them know she would be fine. She was brought above deck and into the Captain's cabin. The man stood as she entered and when the door was shut he walked over to her. _

_"So, whas yer name Beauty?" he asked in a husky voice. _

_Elizabeth refused to answer, glaring at the man instead. _

_"Come on deary," he said, pulling her closer to his warm, odorous body. He brought his lips closer to hers, hoping to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. _

_"Who is it?" the Captain asked, annoyed at being interrupted. _

_Another crew man poked a head inside and mentioned something about a problem with one of the slaves. "One o' the Boys is causing problems and we need some guidance sir." _

_The Captain looked from the door to Elizabeth and walked out. _

_She heard most of what happened, not knowing exactly what was going on before a whip crack caused her to jump. She tried to wrench the door free, hoping to help whomever was in trouble but it stopped just as quickly as it began. _

_"Not so pretty now, are ye?" the Captain said. "And there'll be another two waiting for you every night so long as you're on board my ship. Take him back to the hold." _

_The door opened again and the Captain was surprised to find Elizabeth so near to it. _

_"What happ-" she began to ask._

_The Captain wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and forced her into a kiss that was both ravenous and horrifying. She attempted to push the man off of her but he picked her up and brought her onto his bed. _

_Slowly he began to remove her dress but a few minutes later there was another knock on the door, this time more frantic. _

_"WHAT!" he bellowed. _

_"Problems sir," a crew man said. _

_The Captain had no choice but to let Elizabeth go. He pushed her into the crew man's arms and told him to bring her back to the galley. "I'll deal wit ye later Darling," he said touching her cheeks before sending them off._

Morning broke and Elizabeth still found herself in Will's warm embrace. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and attempted to catch a bit more sleep so she wouldn't feel tired later in the day.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them and maybe try to work them in somehow.


	6. Fishing

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

Thanks for the reviews you sent over last time. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_James Norrington was at the stern of the ship staring out at sea when someone came and stood by his side. The sun had just barely risen on the horizon. Turning his head just slightly, he saw Elizabeth gazing out to the ocean as well. _

_"You're up early," he commented with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Couldn't sleep anymore," Elizabeth said, slightly hesitant. "James...?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Thank you for doing this for us. For Will and me, I mean." _

_"We weren't really needed in Port and I know that you and Mr. Turner..." _

_"Please, call him Will. Or William at the very least," Elizabeth said interrupting him. _

_"That the two of you were no longer pleased with living in Port Royal so it is the least that I could do, bringing the two of you to your new home."_

_"And you're not...upset to see us go?" Elizabeth and James both locked eyes and the man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _

_"If this is what the two of you truly want, how can I stand in your way..."_

"Norrington, you and Turner go and find us some food, savvy?"

"James, are you even paying attention?"

James shook his head to literally tell them that he hadn't and to clear the cobwebs away so to speak. "What was that?" he asked.

"You two go that way," Jack said pointing in the opposite direction to where they were sitting.

The two men got to their feet, Will gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and they went off. The two walked mostly in silence, trying to find anything that would be even the slightest bit edible. Seeing as how they wanted to conserve most of the fruit, trying to find some sort of meat was the next logical choice.

"Your choice Will; fishing or hunting?"

Will looked over at the other man and began to chew the inside of his mouth. "Fishing I suppose. I don't really want to kill a pig or something the hard way at the moment. I'll save that for when you and Jack are on food duty," Will said with a smirk.

"Well thank you very much," James said dryly.

The two were now at a somewhat more isolated part of the beach and they began to take off their shoes and stood in water that was only at the ankles.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy," Will murmured.

James stared at the younger man for a moment before shrugging and looking down. "Where are you fishies," he muttered.

_Commodore, ship on the horizon sir," one of the naval men announced. _

_"Are they flying any colors?" James asked, walking away from Elizabeth. _

_Will suddenly appeared on deck and gave his wife a quick kiss before following James. "What's happening?" Will asked. _

_James looked out at the other ship through his spyglass. It seemed innocent enough. It was just a rather large vessel and it was flying a British flag. "Hold fire," James muttered. _

_Everyone stared out at the other ship as it ever so slowly inched closer and closer to them. Will and the other men of the navy stood at the ready in case something happened. Once the ship was within distance, their flag was suddenly lowered. _

_"Commodore..." one of the men said. _

_However, James held up a hand silencing him. "Wait..." _

_The deck suddenly rocked beneath their feet and everyone had to hold on tightly or else they would have fallen over. _

_"They're firing on us sir!" _

_"At the ready then Gentlemen," James said and everyone scattered save for Will and Elizabeth who made her way over to them. "I want the two of you to..."_

_"We're not going anywhere James," Elizabeth said. _

_"We're not going to let them do anything sir," Will said with the shake of his head._

_The deck rocked once again and James knew that he had no way of stopping the two of them. _

"I got one!" Will announced.

James looked to his left to see the boy fighting with a fish that was wriggling mightily in his hands. It moved so much that Will fell over and got himself completely wet.

"Nice going Turner," James said as Will walked out of the water and laid the fish down on the beach.

"That's one to nothing though Norrington. I'm beating you!"

James muttered again to himself before looking down and trying to spot any fish that was nearby. There was something that was moving around just outside of reach and James went headfirst to get it. Upon coming out of the water, James was dismayed to find that it was only seaweed and not a fish.

"Very dapper, Commodore Norrington," Will said with a laugh as he came back to the water to search.

_They fired their cannons back and forth but it didn't seem to be doing them any good. The crew of this other ship suddenly began to board theirs and more fighting happened, this time with swords and guns. _

_Bodies of naval men littered the deck._

_James was fighting a particularly ugly man and looking to the side he saw both the Governor's daughter and the Blacksmith working together to fight off two other scoundrels. _

_Suddenly the ship shook very badly. _

_"It's going down sir. It's going down now!" _

_The ugly man placed his sword to James' throat and there was nothing else the Commodore could do. He dropped his own sword and glared at the opposing man. _

_"You're ours now," the man said showing off his ugly, blackened teeth._

Jack and Elizabeth looked up from working on the fire to see the two wet men arrive with three fish.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth took the fish from Will and grabbed a few sticks so that they could be placed in the fire.

James glared at Sparrow. "Next time you and Miss. Elizabeth are going and then we'll see how well you can do without proper supplies."

* * *

That's only a snippet of what happened. Thanks for reading. If you want to give me any sort of island situations to put them in there, then just let me know like always. Thanks again.


	7. Spirits

Disclaimer: Not mine

I go back to my writing roots with this chapter. Drunkenness between two of my favorite characters (of couse I love all characters, I just like writing these two in particular drunk together) I'm also off on another tangent so you're getting another new memory. Hope I'm not confusing you too much with this. Enjoy.

* * *

Will sighed as he leaned back in the sand. The sun had once again awakened him and it was already getting very hot. Everyone else was still fast asleep; Jack muttering, Elizabeth sighing and Norrington snorting loudly as he turned onto his stomach. Same thing as every morning really.

From his spot, Jack slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Morning Jack," Will said quietly.

"Morning Whelp," Jack said back. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly before scratching the back of his head. "Sun just come up?" the pirate asked.

"A few hours ago."

"And you've been up since then I'm guessing."

Will sighed and said nothing else. Jack got up and walked over to their remaining rum supply of fifteen bottles, grabbing one and opening the top.

"Isn't it a bit too early for alcohol?" Will asked.

"Never too early for a bit o' rum, Turner. Remember that. No wait, don't remember that. That's just my little secret."

Will rolled his eyes. "Sure Jack, whatever you say."

Looking off in the direction of the lake, Jack frowned and scratched his head some more. "Care to take a bit of a stroll with me seeing as how you're awake and all."

"What's in it for me?" Will asked, mockingly serious as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Nothing but a little time with an old friend o' course. What did you think I wanted?"

Rolling his eyes yet again, Will stood up and dusted himself off. "Nothing. Let's get a move on so we can come back before they wake up."

Jack waited till Will came over to him grabbing two extra rum bottles before the two walked away looking back once more and watching as Norrington whispered into the sand, "Lower, lower, lower..."

Will's eyes grew wide at that and Jack's eyebrow rose as they continued on their way.

**

* * *

**Jack walked side by side with Will, rum bottle still in hand.

"You know, I haven't had a good rum in awhile now. Since being stuck on that...ship and all."

Will nodded and looked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Remember that first night when we saw each other," Jack asked, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Of course; you were randomly chosen to show me around. That was some luck right there..."

_Will was brought onto the deck the next night and immediately thrown to the floor. _

_"Customary two lashes and then we'll find ye a job to do wit someone," the Captain said before walking into his cabin. _

_Will was tied to the mast and after the first crack, immediately he felt as though his back was on fire yet again. The second lash caused him to wince but he forced himself not to cry out. _

_After giving him a few minutes to just take in the pain, they untied him and __unceremoniously__ dragged him to his feet. Pushing Will to keep on walking; they stopped by a pair of boots. Will finally looked up and gasped unconsciously. _

_"What?" the angry crewman asked. _

_Will blinked a few times but said nothing before the other man spoke, hands moving wildly as he went. _

_"I believe that this man is just taking some deep breaths after a whooping like that you know. Is there something you wanted my opinion on mate?" _

_"Sparrow, you're to take this boy under yer wing so ta speak. Teach 'im 'ow de nigh crew runs so dat by mornin he'll be ready to work de day shift too." _

_The man walked off laughing as Will felt his knees buckle beneath him. Jack caught him before he hit the deck and Will quietly thanked him under his breath._

The two stopped at a tree to take a rest. Jack grabbed a new rum bottle from out of a pocket and began to drink from it. He took a seat and slowly Will sat down beside him. Wordlessly Jack removed another rum bottle from another pocket and handed it to Will.

"Why are you giving me this?" Will asked slightly amused.

"Spur of the moment thing," Jack said with a shrug. "If you don't want it then I'll gladly take it back."

Jack reached out a hand but Will withheld the bottle, hugging it closely to his person. He opened the top and took a sip, cringing as it went down his throat.

"Acquired taste," Jack said before continuing to chug from his own bottle.

_"What're you doing here?" Will asked. _

_"Me," Jack said pointing to himself, "what're you doing here? I thought you were still in Port Royal wit yer wife trying to make little ones." _

_"We were until we felt like living elsewhere. We were on Norrington's ship and..." _

_"Norrington; he's here too?" _

_"Yes; we were attacked and separated. I haven't seen or heard from Elizabeth since. I can't sleep, I can barely think straight. I don't know where she is." _

_The more he spoke, the more Will looked as though there were a giant weight upon his shoulders. He really didn't seem to know what to do and it was killing him. _

_"William listen to me, it's going to be fine. Now shut up and let me tell you what we have to do here." _

_Will nodded and Jack lowered himself so that they were now both eyelevel with each other as he explained the simple job. Jack had to admit that Will looked awful. _

_He had very dark circles under his eyes, cuts and a few bruises from his face all the way down his neck, and everything about him just screamed in a need for a good bath. _

_"So we just have to mop the deck then?" Will asked a few minutes later. _

_"Aye, that's about it. Is that fine William?" _

_Will nodded and grabbed the nearby tool and bucket. Jack noticed something else that was different about the boy. A certain look in his eyes. _

_Defeat._

**

* * *

**Elizabeth rolled over and saw that her husband was gone. Sitting up she saw that Jack was missing as well and James was still seemingly fast asleep.

"Come on Patrick; you dared me so it's only fair that you do it once dared. Jeff did it; I did it, now it's your turn. Climb the damn tree! I'm waiting..."

"James, wake up," Elizabeth said smacking the man in the arm.

"Ow. Elizabeth? That really hurt," James said, rubbing the spot and glaring at her.

"Well we're missing two members of our little surviving group so would you please help me look for them," she said standing.

While following the footprints still in the sand, she heard him say, "Where did Turner and Sparrow go?"

"They're missing, in case you missed that part when I said it. Now if you'd help me to find them then I would be SO appreciative," she shouted.

James got to his feet and quickly walked over to her. "All right, you don't have to yell."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to hit him as they continued walking. James put one hand to his ear and listened to something in the distance.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, still slightly irritated.

"Do you hear...singing?"

"Singing?" Elizabeth listened as well. Though it was far in the distance, she could easily hear some sort of tune. "Is that Jack?"

The two of them shared a similar look as they continued walking.

"Firty free bottle o' rum on de wall. Firty free bottles o' rum. Take one down pass it aroun. Firty two bottles o' rum on de wall."

James and Elizabeth found Will and Jack sitting under a tree, both with rum bottles in their hands. And they were singing. Drunkenly.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth said, loudly and marching forward.

"You're really goin' to get it now," Jack said smiling.

* * *

If you've seen Coupling, then you'd totally get James sleep muttering. Otherwise, thank you for reading (and like I said before I really hope I'm not confusing you too much. Sorry if I am)


	8. Sobering

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter if you did and reading if you didn't. This one continues from last week and I hope it came out fine.

* * *

Elizabeth grabbed Will by the ear, dragged him to the lake and managed to throw him inside to sober him up.

He surfaced and shook his head to get some of the water off while also taking deep breaths. "Elizabeth, why?" he asked, walking out.

Elizabeth, instead of saying anything, pushed him back down.

"If I come out again, can I stay out this time?" Will asked, trying to get some of the water out of his ears.

Elizabeth thought it over for at least ten minutes. In that time, James and Jack came over and quietly began talking in the corner.

"Elizabeth, it's starting to get cold. Can I please come out?" Will asked, now shivering.

"Yes, but only if you stay at least five paces behind Jack at all times."

"Deal!" Will again climbed out but Elizabeth began to walk back to their camping site alone.

"I can't believe you got him drunk," James muttered to Jack loud enough for Will to hear.

"Well I thought he could've used it. What do I know?"

"That's your answer for everything."

Will sighed and quietly moved away and began to walk back and properly apologize.

**

* * *

**_It was the third night of Will being assigned to do both day and night shifts. In those three nights, Will had the equivalent of about four hours of sleep. _

_"Why do people always seem to hate me, Jack," Will asked the other man while he was bent over scrubbing the deck. His back was killing him yet again and he kept on going. _

_"You're noble, heroic, a soprano..." _

_"I told you not to tell anyone about that," Will muttered, looking around. "That is something only you and Elizabeth know. Oh, Elizabeth...." _

_"Someone's coming. Look busy," Jack said suddenly. _

_Will looked around before collapsing onto the deck. _

_"Will, Will speak to me," Jack said, tapping his face. _

_"Was wrong wit 'im?" one of the crewmembers asked. _

_Will suddenly opened his eyes and looked around confused as to how he'd gotten on his back. _

_"He's fine. Nothing to worry about. Continue on yer way mate," Jack said, managing to give the man a smile. _

_The crewman continued onward as Jack helped Will to sit up. _

_"What just happened?" Will asked before he began coughing. _

_"You passed out," Jack said. He felt Will's forehead and an eyebrow rose. "And you're burning up. You need to rest Turner." _

_"I can't. I've got to do my duty." _

_"What use is doing your duty if you end up dead or worse?"_

**

* * *

**Will stopped just short of the site. It was still a few yards away and he needed to rest for a moment. His body still seemed to be recovering a bit and with what little food they had here added to what they ate on the ship, his body wasn't back to normal yet.

He had upset Elizabeth and now, once again, needed to fix it. That's what Will did best, fix things. Fixing swords, fixing tools, fixing relationships (especially his own) whether they had been on good terms or not...

**

* * *

**_Will somehow managed to convince Jack that he was fine and now was the time to take a quick, five minute break. _

_The crew was at least lenient about that. After three hours of working, they were allowed to stop and then continue on till dawn. _

_"How's Norrington been then?" Jack asked. _

_"He's been helping with some of the other men. We're trying to build up some sort of resistance but it's not working as well enough as we'd like." _

_"That's a mighty shame boy; we need as much help as we can get to defeat these ugly blokes." _

_A bell rang signaling that the kitchen staff was going to change. Will just so happened to turn his head slightly and saw her. She was being ushered down below into the hold with a group of other girls. _

_"Elizabeth," Will whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear him. _

_Jack turned and looked and frowned. Will on the other hand smiled widely and attempted to get up, but Jack held him down. _

_"Jack, what're you doing? I've got to..." _

_"Leave her be for now Turner. If the two o' you see each other, well, tell me if you notice somethin' about the people she's wit?" _

_Will squinted as he looked. "They're all girls." _

_"Exactly. Now I don't know if I believe this but the one's whom the Captain takes a liking to end up on Kitchen duty. Some of them disappear and others are just...different afterwards. I don't rightly know what happens but I know it isn't anything good savvy." _

_Will watched as Elizabeth was led away, hopeful that he'd again see her again and soon._

**

* * *

**He was almost there when he heard voices. Will didn't understand a word they were saying and he stopped by a tree to take a look.

People dressed in strange garments made of leaves and other strange objects were crowded on their beach and one of them had Elizabeth on her feet and she seemed to be unconscious. Will felt his stomach drop from underneath him.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted, running over to save her.

One of the people, a man, pointed to Will as he came. Another man put something to his lips shooting out a strange dart that embedded itself into Will's neck.

He collapsed quickly and they then grabbed him as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I just want to take a moment and wish everyone a happy and healthy new year. :D


	9. Gevangenen

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone had a nice New Year. Here's the next chapter with a bit of a twist. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jack, for the last time no I don't have any coconuts!"

Jack frowned. "You had some before though mate."

"Yes," James said while nodding, "back at the beach. But we're not at the beach at the moment now are we?"

"We're not?" Jack asked looking around.

James smacked his forehead. "Sometimes Sparrow you are just so dense...are you still drunk?"

Jack thought it over for about a minute and a half. "Maybe a little," he said leaning forward ever so slightly and then leaning back again.

"Ugh." James then felt Jack begin to poke him on the shoulder several times. "What is it now Sparrow?"

"They're gone." James quickly sat up and looked around.

"Gone, what do you mean gone. They were here just a few seconds ago."

"Actually they went back in the direction of the beach about an hour ago."

"An hour ago?! Why didn't you say anything?"

This time Jack actually had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I sort of thought they wanted some alone time and that we'd just be in the way."

"Well we should go and find them I think." James got to his feet and began to walk away. Jack followed suit and the two went off. "Wait, is that why you started asking about coconuts?"

Jack smiled and looked down at his feet. "Yeah; hence the coconuts."

**

* * *

**_James was sitting down in the cell when the door opened and Will was brought inside._

_"Turner, you're not going to last much longer if you keep this up," James said coming to the boy's side._

_Will didn't say anything however. He continued laying on his stomach and brought his hands to his face in order to think._

_"Turner, is something wrong?"_

_"I saw her."_

_"Her?" James asked confused. "Who did you see?"_

_Will looked him right in the eyes and let out a quiet sigh. "Elizabeth. She's on Kitchen Duty."_

_A few who were nearby shuddered and gasped._

_"Kitchen Duty is not a good place for a woman to be," one of the prisoners named David said while shaking his head._

_"Why?" James asked._

_"The prettiest girls are put on Kitchen duty become concubines for the Captain."_

_Will sat up and both he and James gaped at the man's words._

_"Concu-" James started to say._

_"Aye," another man named Victor piped in, "the Captain only likes the prettiest and they are the ones given the easier tasks. The man is insatiable."_

_"This, he, I, I have to go see her James. Tonight."_

_"Ha, you'll be lucky to even leave here. How do ye plan on seeing this "girl"?" David asked._

_"First of all, she's my wife," Will said angrily. "And I've got a plan..."_

_"What are you going to-?"_

_Will lay on his back and started to scream. He was so loud that it woke up everyone in the holding cell._

_"Shut him up!"_

_"Make him stop!"_

_"It hurts!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"I think he's dying," one of the female prisoners said, covering her ears._

_"Will, what's going-"_

_"What's all the ruckus in here?!"_

_Over Will's screams, no one heard the door open and now one of the crew members was standing at the door. Will continued to writhe and scream at the top of his lungs._

_"Something's wrong with him. I think it might be his injuries, sir," James said._

_The man took one long look at Will and finally picked him up, put him over his shoulder (as Will had lost a lot of weight already) and carried him away._

_"Godspeed Turner," James muttered as the door shut._

**

* * *

**Jack and James finally arrived back at the beach but they weren't there.

"Where did all of these footprints come from?" Jack asked.

James bent over to investigate when an arrow nearly skewered him. He and Jack looked just in time to see a group of people dressed in strange ensembles aiming weapons at them. The two men held up their hands in surrender.

"Parlay?" Jack said.

James rolled his eyes and put his hands down. The people now all aimed at him so he put them back up again.

"Wat zouden wij met hen moeten doen?" one of the males with the loincloth asked.

Jack and James looked at each other and then back at the others.

"Wij zullen hen aan onze Koning en Koningin nemen! Zij zullen wat om weten te doen," another man said.

"Huh?" Jack asked James.

"Oh, like I understand what the natives are saying," James said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The two men were grabbed by the shoulders and pushed somewhere in the woods which they had yet to see.

"I don't see hide nor hair of Will or Elizabeth," Jack muttered from the side of his mouth.

They arrived at a village. There were men, women and even a few children who were building homes, mending clothes and even food over an open flame.

"Were these people always here?" Jack asked from the side of his mouth.

"Waar zijn de Koning en de Koningin?"

"Binnen hun huis," one of the native women answered.

"Did you catch any of that?" James asked.

He and Jack were led to the only hut which seemed to be finished, mainly because it was the only one with a roof on top. It was also likely to be the largest that these people would be willing to build. The man at the front of the group made a call like some sort of bird. The door opened and a head poked out. Words were exchanged and the group was led inside.

Hidden in the shadows were two people sitting side by side with other natives standing by their sides. These were likely the rulers of the people.

Everyone went down on one knee and James and Jack were forced to do the same.

"Wat gebeurt?" a female voice asked.

"Gevangenen."

"Can't you lot speak anything other than this gibberish?" Jack asked.

The one sitting on the left leaned forward slightly so everyone could see his face. It was covered with strange make-up and markings but there was no denying who it was. "Jack?"

"William?"

* * *

I used a Dutch translater for their speaking so I don't know how acurate this is (I'm not creative enough to come up with my own made up language lol):

-Wat zouden wij met hen moeten doen? "What should we do with them?

-Wij zullen hen aan onze Koning en Koningin nemen! Zij zullen wat om weten te doen "We'll take them to the King and Queen. They'll know what to do."

-Waar zijn de Koning en de Koningin? "Where are the King and Queen?"

-Binnen hun huis "Within their house"

-Wat gebeurt? "What's happening?"

-Gevangenen "Prisoners"

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	10. Koninklijk

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Thanks for the reviews. The chapter title means Royal in Dutch (or at least that's what the translator said) Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"William, what in the bloody hell..."

The person on Will's right clapped their hands and everyone left the hut.

"Authority with the clap of a hand, and I take it you're..."

"Oh shut up Jack!" The other person stood up and it was obvious that Elizabeth was somehow involved in this affair as well.

Will rolled his eyes and got out of his seat.

James was the first to crack just looking at their outfits. "Did you get dressed together?" he asked, wiping away a tear.

"They've decided to forgo being married and gone straight to twins," Jack muttered loudly in the man's ear causing more laughter.

Will was allowed to keep his brown breeches but his shirt was removed along with his boots. Instead he wore moccasins on his feet and the rest of him: arms, face, torso was covered in strange yellow, green and brown makeup.

Elizabeth wore a long, dark brown dress that tied around her neck with the strange make-up all over her as well. They both were necklaces with large medallions on them, Will's had the moon and Elizabeth's had the sun.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was chief of a tribe?" Jack asked wiping away a tear.

"We don't have time for that Jack," Will said shaking his head. "They're keeping us here against our will. They kidnapped us."

"Kidnapped you? But it seems as though you're royalty to them?" James asked a bit more seriously.

"Don't ask us how that happened," Will said, shaking his head.

"I just want to get out of here. I have no idea what's going on but I'm really afraid," Elizabeth said.

Will wrapped an arm around her and held on tightly.

Jack touched the back of her hand. "We'll find some way of freeing the two of you."

Suddenly, one of the warrior people appeared in the doorway and began shouting. Jack quickly let go but he and James were led out of the room shouting about the unfairness of it all. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other as their attendants began walking back into the hut.

Elizabeth reached out a hand to touch his and he took it and squeezed tightly.

"We'll get out of this," he mouthed to her.

Elizabeth looked at him slightly confused. "What?" she mouthed back.

Will sighed; he'd forgotten that Elizabeth was horrible at reading lips, and squeezed tighter instead.

**

* * *

**_Elizabeth was cleaning a pot when she heard footsteps approaching. Everyone cowered away from the door when it opened but it was only one of the other crewmen._

_"Back to work Ladies," he said, filling a cup with water and leaving again. _

_The girls all looked at each other fearfully and did their duty. Suddenly they heard moaning coming from outside as well. Moaning that was very familiar to Elizabeth. _

_"Hey," Sarah to her right said getting her attention, "get back to work."_

_"We don't all want to suffer just because of some little noise," Noelle said banging the pot slightly. _

_"But I know that voice..." Elizabeth said, looking to the door again. _

_"You know a voice, from a moan?" Sarah asked shrewdly. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Elizabeth?" a voice whispered through. _

_"Will," Elizabeth said running to the door. She tried to open it, but the door was locked. _

_The other girls looked at each other fearfully but went back to working again. _

_"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Will asked. _

_"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm busy though," she said. _

_Elizabeth laid a hand against the door, wishing she could just touch him; be able to run her fingers through his hair again. _

_"I promise you that I'll get all of us off of this ship," he said._

**

* * *

**Walking through the village, Elizabeth wondered how they hadn't found these people in the first place. Granted, they hadn't really been on the island long but they would've heard them, right? She and Will woke up in the village so they didn't even know how far from the beach they were at the moment.

As she walked past, many of the people bowed to her. She was sure that if Will was here, the same would be happening as well. This partially reminded her of being back in Port Royal; as she was of the higher class, many of the people would bow their heads in honor of her. She hated it there and she hated it now as well.

"Elizabeth!" Will ran towards her and the villagers now literally had their faces in the mud they were bowing so low.

"What is it Will?"

He looked at the villagers confused but continued. "They want you back at the hut. I think. I still don't know what they're saying but I came to find you anyway because I was getting worried."

Elizabeth put her hand to his cheek and kissed him.

She linked arms with him and they walked back together. When they arrived back, the people converged on them, attempting to touch any part of their bodies but the tribe's leaders (the oldest men) forced them away.

"Ga!" one of them said, using a wooden stick like a staff.

"Doesn't anyone speak English?" Will asked aloud.

"Bereid hen op de ceremonie voor." They managed to pick up one word from that sentence.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Elizabeth asked.

They began to push Will and Elizabeth towards the hut again.

"Wij moeten hun geheugen terug brengen. Wij moeten hen terug naar ware vorm opnieuw brengen."

Will and Elizabeth continued to protest but unfortunately it fell on deaf ears.

**

* * *

**-Bereid hen op de ceremonie voor. "Prepare them for the ceremony."

-Wij moeten hun geheugen terug brengen. Wij moeten hen terug naar ware vorm opnieuw brengen. "We have to bring their memories back. We have to bring them back to true form again."

Just a note: No, the tribe is not cannibalistic. It's my own made up group so no people are not going to eat other people.

Thanks for reading.


	11. Why

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thanks for the reviews; they're greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The pair of them was locked in a large wooden cage. Jack was sitting on the ground playing with a rock and a couple of sticks while James paced throughout the small space.

"You know that walking back and forth isn't going to solve anything," Jack said hitting the rock back and forth in the dirt.

"I know that Sparrow," James said quickly and annoyed, "I'm worried. No one has any idea what's going on and now they've got us locked in a cage and they're out there for who knows what reason." Sighing, James took a seat by Jack's side, brought his knees to his chin and thought the situation over again. "They seem to think Will and Elizabeth are some kind of royalty. Why?"

"They remind them of Zuakoi and Nhara."

Jack looked at James who looked at him. The two looked outside of their cage and one of the warriors was looking inside.

"Who?" Jack asked standing.

"You speak English?" James added, coming to the pirate's side.

"A bit, though they don't know it..." the warrior said, looking to both sides in order to make sure that no one was possibly listening in.

"Well go on then; who're Zuakoi and Nharr?" Jack asked.

"Nhara," James said correcting him.

Jack rolled his eyes and the warrior looked about ready to kill both of them early.

"Zuakoi is one of our ancient creators. He and Nhara were blessed by our gods to spread life on this planet."

"And what makes you people believe that it is our friends though?" James asked.

"According to legend," the warrior said, now turning to face them, "by being blessed, Zuakoi and Nhara were given eternal life through vessels. The vessels will always be a man and a woman who are promised to each other. It is our duty to see to it that they move on to their next forms after they have been found."

"And how will you accomplish this?" Jack asked.

"They are to be geven up to our gods," the warrior said.

He turned back around and James and Jack shared a look of confusion.

"Geven?" Jack asked.

"Gev-ge-ga-gi-given? Given to the gods?"

"It will happen soon," the warrior said and then he walked away.

James tried to pull on the bars but it seemed that they were there to stay. "We have to try and figure a way out of here and help them," he said giving the cage one last shake before stopping.

"I know mate; but we're trapped," Jack said shaking his head. "I don't know how we're going to get ourselves out of this one..."

**

* * *

**_James was just about to fall back asleep when the door to the hold opened for a second time that night. Something seemed to be placed inside and the door went back in place. _

_The thing turned out to be Will and the man shook his head to collect his bearings and he raised a hand to rub his eyes. He knew where to find James as the man was in the same place every night so he crawled over to him. _

_"I've said it once and I'll say it again; Turner, you're not going to last much longer in this condition," he said condescendingly. _

_"I know James," Will said blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness, "but it'll be worth it once we all escape." _

_Will tried to bite back a yawn but it wasn't working out too well. _

_"At least get a little rest for now," James said with a groan. _

_Will nodded and laid his head on the wall when the door opened again. _

_"Time for next shift," a crewman said. _

_Will got up first and held back a cough while walking to the front of the group. James just groaned, mostly to himself, as he followed with the rest. He knew that they needed to come up with some sort of brilliant plan and soon. _

_But James, smart man that he is, could not come up with anything that could be useful in their escape. There was only one person for it, and that was the ever infamous Captain Jack Sparrow._

**

* * *

**"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't you?" James asked. "Maker of clever ideas and reckless drunk. You've got to have some ideas going through your head that just might work."

Jack looked at James and raised an eyebrow. "You're encouraging me?" Jack stared at him for a few seconds before that ever infamous Sparrow grin graced his face. "Together we'll come up with something, savvy?"

**

* * *

**Will and Elizabeth were being led through the forest and they were both blindfolded. They were allowed to walk hand in hand; the elders did nothing to stop them.

"Wij zijn hier," an elder said.

The blindfolds were removed and Will and Elizabeth looked at the area surrounding them.

* * *

-Wij zijn hier "We are here."

Heh, cliffhanger. I made up the names myself so any pronounciation is really up to you. Thanks very much for reading. Hope you all have a nice week.


	12. Heat

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Thanks for reviewing everyone. Here's a new chapter (obviously). No memory sequences, no strange languages. Enjoy.

* * *

In the middle of the forest was a clearing. There were no trees and a large stone altar was in the center with other large stone pillars (one of which with a chain attached) surrounding it.

"What in the world-?" Elizabeth began to say before she was pushed forward against her will and brought to their shrine.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted, attempting to reach out to her but the elders held him back.

Will was then brought over as well. He was chained to one of the pillars while they chained Elizabeth to the altar. Both of them struggled and tried their hardest to escape but it was of no use.

The elders then muttered something and sprinkled some sort of strange dust all around the immediate area and then in their faces. Elizabeth sneezed before glaring at them. The men left and Will watched them go. He struggled with the restraints on his wrists but the chains were just too strong.

"Will, what's happening? What're we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Will said looking down at her, "but I'll make sure we get out of here safely." He tried one more time to get free but gave up.

Will looked to the sky and shook his head with a groan.

**

* * *

**"Anything yet Sparrow?" James asked for the fifteenth time in two hours.

Jack slowly turned to face James and cocked his head to the side. "The more you talk, the less time I have to think savvy. So would you please do me a little, tiny favor?" Jack motioned for James to come closer. Jack then gave the man a smack on the head. "You just cannot rush genius mate. Shut it!"

James raised a hand as though he wanted to strike the pirate but ever so agonizingly slowly he put it down and crossed his arms against his chest.

"This had better be some plan."

**

* * *

**The sun moved from beyond a cloud and shined down right on them. Elizabeth moaned as she tried again to escape but she couldn't do anything. It was beginning to look hopeless. She tried to look over at Will but he was just beyond her line of sight. "Will, Will are you all right?"

A light breeze began to pick up and Will breathed in more of the strange dust which caused him to cough. "I'm fine 'lizabeth," he said, wishing he had a cup of water.

Will looked over at her. She was lying flat on her back looking up, still wearing the same clothes as earlier. Wait, what was....What was that shadow just beyond her? It looked almost human in shape. The shadow raised a hand and grabbed her.

"Elizabeth watch out!"

Elizabeth screamed and looked but there was no one there. "Will, you scared me! What did you see?"

He squinted and looked again but the shadow was gone. "Nothing," he said while still trying to see if it was there.

A headache was beginning to build up; he could feel it just in his temples alone. He would've brought a hand up in order to attempt some relief but was held back by the damn chains which refused to budge.

**

* * *

**Hours went by and still there was no sign that anyone was coming to rescue them. If only they could understand what the natives had said.

With the sun beating down on her, Elizabeth was beginning to feel dizzy. Odd spots came before her eyes and the only reprieve she could have was when the sun disappeared behind a cloud. Unfortunately that didn't happen often enough. Hearing a soft moan, Elizabeth turned her head slightly to see a sliver of Will. His face was bright red with the heat; his eyes were closed tightly as though he was in pain.

"Will," she croaked out through a dry throat, "are you all right?"

"Elizabeth, would you please stop asking me that. I'm fine!" Will said agitated.

"No, you don't seem to be," she said swallowing in an attempt to gain some saliva.

"That's because it feel like my head is splitting in two and..." Will opened his eyes and then closed them again. His head dropped down to his chest.

"Will?"

No answer. Elizabeth felt as though she wanted to cry but no tears came to her eyes. A feeling of extreme weakness washed over her. She wanted nothing more but to keep her eyes open however it was becoming increasingly difficult. Not being able to stand it anymore, she finally gave in and stopped fighting.

**

* * *

**The tribe's people seemed to be preparing for something in the middle of the afternoon.

"What's happening?" James asked standing by the stalks staring at everyone.

"There will be a feast in the evening," a voice to the side said. It was the warrior who understood the English language.

"Why?" Jack asked, seemingly giving up on plotting for the moment.

"When the sun sets, it means that they have returned to the heavens."

"That means-"

"Your friends will be no more."

"And there is nothing you can do to help us?" Jack asked.

The warrior looked at his people and then slipped over and opened their door. "They are deep within the forest. You must run quickly, like the wolf, if you are to reach them before sundown. And then you must get them to water. Now go, before you are seen!"

The man pointed off to the side. Jack and James shared a look and then ran off to save their friends (and hopefully arrive in time).

* * *

Are they going to be in time? Memories will likely be back for next week. I needed a slight break for this week since I couldn't come up with a proper one in the midst of so much peril. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks very much for reading.


	13. Hope

Disclaimer: Not mine

Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Thanks for the reviews you've sent over, I appreciate them greatly.

* * *

Jack felt as though he should be running faster. Will's and Elizabeth's lives likely depended on him and James but it was almost as though they were running in place.

"How much further do you think it is?" he asked.

James looked as though he was feeling no better. He was terribly out of practice when it came to running long distances (not as though he ran much to begin with) "The man just said that they were straight ahead so I know scarcely more than you."

"How could you know more than me?"

James was inching ever closer to finally letting loose and punching Sparrow right in that golden, bothersome mouth.

"We don't have time for this. Just keep going," James said.

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU!" James needed a few seconds to just stop and breathe.

"That's not running," Jack said, leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

"What made me ever think I could work with you?" James muttered.

After another minute (that they would unfortunately never get back) the two continued to run.

**

* * *

**_Will and James were in the middle of daytime duties two days later. Will looked as though he'd keel over with a strong enough wind._

_"You look like sh-"_

_"I know what I look like James. I don't need you to remind me everyday thank you very much."_

_Word had gotten around the night before that they would be at the island where everyone was to be sold within the next few weeks. Everyone was on pins and needles and even though land would be a welcome stop, no one wanted to go. An end to this never-ending, horrible journey meant a real lifetime of servitude the likes of which there would be no escape from._

_While Will stopped for a moment to sneeze, James thought his words over very carefully. "William, I've been thinking..."_

_Will sneezed one more time. "What?" he asked wiping his nose with the back of his hand._

_James looked momentarily disgusted before shaking it off. "I've been working on a plan Turner and I need a little help with it," James said, lowering his voice with every word._

_Some of the crew was looking at them suspiciously so James went back to scrubbing._

_"What've you got in mind so far?" Will asked once the coast was clear._

_"We have to lead a sort of revolt."_

_The two of them were silent for a moment._

_"And..."_

_"And I need help. I need someone with a past in this sort of thing. I need..."_

_Will caught on by the end. "You need Jack."_

_"Look, Sparrow is the one who's best with this sort of thing. I thought that maybe on night shift he's noticed something that we can use to an advantage and..."_

_"I don't know James," Will said shaking his head, "it seems sort of risky."_

_James looked at Will like he had five heads. "And I'm sure that you, Mr. Turner, know nothing about risk. Freeing pirates from jail to save the governor's daughter don't constitute enough risk for you Mister Riskless Turner."_

_"No, I know that James. It's just...I just...fine, I'll talk to Jack about your idea tonight and see what he thinks of it."_

_"Thank you. By the way you've missed a spot."_

_Will looked and James quickly wiped it away for him. Will thanked him with the nod of his head and continued working._

**

* * *

**James could finally see the clearing in the distance. "Maybe they're somewhere up here," he said pointing.

They arrived and immediately saw that Will was hanging from the chained pillar unconscious.

"William, come on mate," Jack said lightly tapping the boy's face. He didn't as much as move.

James turned to see Elizabeth on the table similarly out cold. "Elizabeth," he said gently shaking her. Her skin was hot to the touch. The two younger ones did not move and unfortunately James and Jack didn't have anything that could be used to take the chains off of them.

"What're we going to do Jack?" James asked.

Jack walked back and forth a few times while mumbling to himself. It was then that he noticed that the rays on the sun medallion of Elizabeth's necklace came to a point. On the manacles which held her wrists and arms above her head, there was a tiny hole just large enough for the spike of the sun to fit inside.

Not willing to waste another second, Jack ripped the necklace off and tested his theory. The spike was a perfect fit! After a soft click, the restraints came free. While James picked her up into his arms, Jack went and freed Will.

He positioned Will's arm over his shoulder because, obviously, Will was too heavy for him to carry. Jack placed a hand against Will's forehead and the boy moaned. "Come on, we've got to get them to the water."

"Indeed," James said. "Elizabeth's burning up."

"William isn't much better."

They decided without words that James should lead the way seeing as Jack was going to have to basically drag Will to the water.

"I don't think we're too far..." James pushed back a tree branch and there was their beautiful lake.

"Hurry, we've gotta soak 'em down," Jack said. He cupped his hands together and brought out some water before dropping it on Will and spreading it around. James began to do likewise for Elizabeth (taking care not to touch her in any way deemed inappropriate) as Will's eyes slowly began to open.

"Jack," he asked faintly.

"Just hang on Turner; you're both safe for now."

The boy turned his head to see Elizabeth beginning to wake as well. "Will is he..." she asked.

"Over here Elizabeth."

It seemed as though things were finally going to go right...until a shriek in the distance caused everyone to stop cold.

"Uh oh," Sparrow said.

* * *

I can never resist having Jack/James banter. Always something comical to add when things are looking down. Thanks for reading. See you all in a week. :)


	14. Mist

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Well, here's another chapter. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing thus far as well :D

* * *

Jack scooped up some more water and allowed Will to take a drink. The boy still seemed to be mostly out of it, but otherwise he seemed to be getting a little better every second.

"Do you think you can walk on your own power?" Jack asked.

Will stood up and swayed too far to the side. Jack caught him before he fell over completely.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Die manier! Die manier!" The voices were getting closer by the second.

"Jack, we've got to move!" James shouted as he hoisted Elizabeth over his shoulder (and ignored her protests).

Jack grabbed Will's hand and, while nodding, got out of there as fast as they could. Luckily as they ran, they were still covered by the trees and as such away from any more sunlight. Elizabeth seemed to be doing fine which was no doubt thanks to being carried the entire time. Will on the other hand seemed to be the worse off of the two.

When they passed an oddly short tree from which a bird flew out of, his body seemed to have reached the breaking point and he collapsed.

**

* * *

**_After another whipping, it was back to business as usual. In the last few days though the Captain had the crew stop giving him the whippings nightly as they knew they were rapidly approaching shore – they likely wanted to sell him for a good price. _

_Will managed to corner Jack while the man was busy tying knots. "Jack, I've really got to talk to you." _

_"I'm listening," Sparrow said, hands busily working while he spoke. _

_"I was talking with James this afternoon and he had an idea that he wanted me to pass onto you." _

_"And that would be?" _

_Will leaned in close and whispered in Jack's ear, "A revolt." _

_"Turner!" _

_Will turned away from Jack and quickly looked like he was busy with his mop. _

_"Turner, you're off duty for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow," the first mate said. _

_"But wh-?" _

_"The Captain seems to believe that you're overexerting yourself. Needs you to be in fit shape. Sparrow here is going to be taking your place for the day." _

_"He is?" _

_"I am?" _

_No more words needed to be said as Will was bodily pulled away from Jack. Something didn't feel right about this though. Jack felt more than a little uneasy. _

**

* * *

**_Jack went back with everyone else in his group and was able to get about an hour and a half of sleep before they woke him up for his next duty. _

_"How does Will do this day after day," Jack muttered while rubbing his eyes. _

_"Lots and lots of practice," a voice piped up from behind. _

_Jack turned at the voice and slowly began to smirk. He took in the sight of the naval man now looking just as filthy as everyone else. "Commodore Norrington; a pleasure." _

_"Captain Sparrow," James said with a mocking bow. _

_"Now, if you would be so kind, please tell me of this plan of yours involving a revolt..."_

**

* * *

**The sky seemed to darken overhead and the sound of tree branches bending was getting ever closer.

"Come on William; get up!" Jack said lightly smacking the boy's face.

James put Elizabeth down next to Will and she was attempting to help Jack.

"Will; wake up. We have to go!"

Still he refused to stir.

Elizabeth leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Please Will," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Thunder began to boom overhead. Everyone had to cover their ears; it sounded like it was right on top of them.

"Verlaat alleen hen."

Jack, James and Elizabeth all looked at each other. It wasn't any of the tribal people who had spoken. Will opened his eyes and sat up as the tribal people stood a short distance from them.

"What-what did you say?" Elizabeth asked very confused.

"Verlaat," he mumbled just loud enough to be heard, pointing forward to the tribe and climbing to stand on his own two feet. He continued pointing and walked towards them.

When he was finally in front of the closest elder, lightning seemed to strike the ground in the small distance between the two men causing the tribes people to step backwards. Judging by the look on Will's face (that none of the others behind him could see) the people seemed to be generally afraid of him. Will raised his hand and everyone took off running. All was silent for several moments afterwards.

"They are leaving now, as am I," Will said with a strange accent that was not his own.

"What are you-?" Elizabeth started to ask.

"I am here for but a short time. Now I must go and return to the heavens where I belong."

A strange white mist suddenly appeared around Will and as it exited his body, it got caught up in the wind.

James and Jack shared a quick look between each other.

"Zuakoi," James mouthed to Jack.

Jack shrugged and once the mist was gone, Will collapsed. Again. Everyone ran to his side and he slowly came to once again.

"What just happened?" he asked. He clutched at his head and blinked several times.

"I don't know but you made the people leave," Elizabeth said hugging him.

"How did I do that?" Will asked.

He looked at James and Jack but the two men shrugged.

"Should we...erm, go back?" James asked a few minutes later, pointing back in the direction that they came from.

"How's about I go check and you three wait for my signal savvy." Jack sauntered off and went in the same direction that they came from. He arrived at the camp and there was absolutely no trace of the tribe left. Everything that was there previously was now gone. "They sure do work quickly," he said.

"They do when they are worried," a voice off to the side said.

Jack jumped about a foot off the ground and came face to face with the tribesman who helped him and James. "So, your lot is out of here then?"

"Yes, we are going elsewhere."

"And I suppose that taking us with you is not an option," Jack asked, biting his thumb nail.

The man shook his head and calmly walked away. Jack shrugged and went back to the others to say that the people were in fact gone and that it was safe to return to their beach.

* * *

-Die manier. "That Way."

-Verlaat alleen hen. "Leave them alone."

I hope you enjoyed that little moment in there. So basically, yes, Will was in fact possessed by the ancient tribal demigod. Any other questions, then please send them my way. And also, any ideas for the island that you'd like to send will be greatly appreciated as well. Otherwise, things are about to go back to normal (or as normal as they can considering that they're trapped on an island)


	15. True

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter everyone. I tried to inject as much love into this chapter as I could (didn't really work out so well) Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

They got back to the beach just before sunset. Will was being supported by Elizabeth who seemed to recover remarkably fast for someone who was so ill just earlier in the day.

"Here we are," she said helping him to sit on the ground.

Jack sighed as he plopped down next to Will and stretched his arms high above his head. "Well I'm not tired in the slightest," he announced.

"Well how absolutely wonderful for you then," James said sitting on Will's other side.

Will pouted and Elizabeth laid her head on his lap. "What's the likelihood of any of us falling asleep tonight?" Will asked.

Jack looked up at the sky before jumping up. "I'm going to search out some food. Be back in a bit."

He then pulled James to his feet and dragged him away.

"And why did you have to feel a need to pull me away like that?" James asked once they were out of earshot.

"One, because I am bloody hungry."

"Well I am as well but that still doesn't account for the fact that..."

"And the other reason," Jack continued, "is because I want them to have a little alone time together savvy."

James just stared at Jack for a moment. "You know Sparrow that if you say these things to begin with then I'll gladly accept. No need to run around the bushes so to speak."

He then pushed Jack ahead of him and the two went off into the forest for whatever eatables they could find.

**

* * *

**"How does that feel?" Will asked Elizabeth as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm lower please," she said between a moan.

Will complied and began to plant small kisses along her neck as well. "I love you."

"I know."

Will stopped a few minutes later and Elizabeth once again lay upon his lap. He then lovingly ran his fingers through her hair and tried to relax her as much as he could. Will was just doing his best to make her forget what had happened earlier in the day. "Elizabeth...?"

"Yes Will?"

"What happened," he asked, pausing for a moment, "after I blacked out that second time I mean?"

For a minute, Elizabeth didn't say anything. "Why do you ask?"

"It felt sort of…odd really," he said, his fingers staying in place.

"Nothing happened Will," Elizabeth said quietly. She sat up and went to sit now beside him. "You just blacked out and the natives just left. Jack and James managed to convince them to go."

Will looked at her and shook his head slowly. He didn't believe a word she was saying. "And how did the two of them manage to convince a whole tribe to pick up everything and leave because for the life of me I just can't see it."

He continued to stare at her and Elizabeth was finding it very hard to look away from his hypnotic gaze.

**

* * *

**_It was early in the day (or so she thought) and sleep was once again evading her. A decent sleep would have been heaven for her but not on this ship; not at this time. _

_Sighing, she again looked at the wall and began to count backwards from one hundred. It was a little trick that Will had taught her when they were little and on their way to Port Royal all those years ago. Where was Will now? She hadn't heard from him since that night through the door. "What were he and the others up to?" she asked herself quietly. Elizabeth waited for an answer but knew that there wasn't one. _

_"So, which is nex' then?" someone asked from outside of the door. It was the guard that the Captain had placed outside of their hovel. _

_Ever the inquisitive one, Elizabeth stood up and walked over to hear what was going on. _

_"That Turner boy; Captain doesn't think he'll make it to the end. We're to go after 'im witin de next coupla days," the one guard said to the other. _

_Elizabeth felt as though her heart stopped beating. _

_"'E still seems aright to me?" _

_"Cap'n jus wants 'im out o' commission. Tomorrow night, on dat shift."_

**

* * *

**"Will, you. fainted," Elizabeth said forcefully to get her point across. A sudden headache at the temples seemed to hit but she just shook it off as nothing.

Will sighed and didn't say anything more. Elizabeth could tell that he still didn't believe her but that was beside the point at the moment.

Jack and James returned a little while later with some fruit they found in a tree.

"Banana anyone?" Jack asked handing them out anyway.

Everyone ate silently as the moon continued to rise higher into the sky.

"Jack?" Will asked putting the empty peel on the beach. "What happened earlier when I blacked out?"

"Nothing," Jack said without missing a beat.

"James?"

"Nothing at all Mr. Turner. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." James attempted to lie back when Will, using all of his strength, pulled him back up.

"Tell me the truth or else I'm not going to let anyone sleep tonight," Will said staring at each of them.

"You were bloody possessed by an ancient tribal demigod," Jack blurted out. "Satisfied?"

The gentle lapping of the waves was the only sound anyone heard.

"...What?"

"Good night," Elizabeth quickly said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight," James added with a nod.

"Don't let the fish jump out of the water and bite you. Of course, you have your own little fishing technique so who am I to argue with _that_," Jack said rolling his eyes.

Everyone lay down on the sand and closed their eyes except for Will. "Come on, someone tell me what really happened."

"I believe I just did now good night!" Jack said and he pushed Will onto the sand before laying back again himself and shutting his eyes.

"You'll tell me the truth eventually," Will muttered, moving to be on his side.

"Whatever you say William."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a nice day. :)


	16. Calling

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thank you all very much for reading the last chapter. I hope it met your expectations. Things are about to get slightly darker again so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and still at was dark. This had to be the third time already she'd woken up for no reason.

_"Come"_

What was that? Elizabeth sat up and looked to her sides. Everyone had fallen asleep, even James who was supposed to be on watch. Will was still by her side and Jack was snoring away near the water.

_"Come"_

That voice, whatever it was, was decidedly female. It lilted and had a sort of musical quality to it. It was a bit hard to resist actually... It was carried through the wind and straight from the forest and the trees.

It beckoned.

**

* * *

**_Jack was stuck with another day shift as Will was given more of this "time off." Jack had never heard of such a thing, but who was he to argue. He wasn't in any position of power after all. "How many were you able to speak with last night?" he asked James. _

_"Quite a few actually. Unfortunately though, no one thinks we can do it. Attempts have been made in the past but nothing ever, ever managed to come to fruition." _

_"That's a very unfortunate thing mate. Looks like we'll need to come up with a more clever idea." _

_"But what though? What can we do?" James asked. _

_It was then that Jack heard a strange, sort of knocking sound. He looked around but everyone was so busy that they didn't notice. "Do you hear that?" he asked. _

_"Hear what?" James asked. _

_The knocking persisted and Jack discovered that it was coming from below. _

_"Do you think anyone'll notice if we..." _

_He pointed down the stairs and James shrugged. They slipped away from the crew and went to see what it was. It led them down into the slave quarters. _

_"Hello?" Jack called out. He and James stayed close to the walls to try and listen. It kept getting louder as they want. _

_James and Jack looked at each other and went right to the door. _

_"Elizabeth, is that you?" James asked. _

_They heard Elizabeth gasp from within. "James; is it really you?" _

_"Yes; it's me." _

_"And me too don't forget," Jack added. _

_"Jack? Jack Sparrow; oh my goodness. You're trapped on this ship as well?" _

_"Aye, unfortunately." _

_"Thank goodness it's the both of you then. I need your help desperately."_

_"What is it?" James asked. _

_"They're going to kill Will! I heard them talking a little while ago. They're going to kill him during tomorrow's night shift. We've got to save him." _

_James looked at Jack with a surprisingly desperate look in his eyes. Sparrow on the other hand was shaking his head. _

_"But how?" he asked slowly. _

_"How much longer can the two of you stay down here?" Elizabeth asked. _

_"Only a few minutes more I'm afraid," James said with a sigh. "They don't know that we're missing yet." _

"_First though you've got to try and do something," Elizabeth said. _

"_What?" the two men asked. _

"_You've got to figure out a way to get me out of here!"_

**

* * *

**Jack slowly came back to consciousness. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been a good night's sleep and he felt completely rested. Looking at his companions, he noticed that something seemed to be a bit off.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked aloud.

James woke up having heard the question, looked around and shrugged. He then poked Will on the shoulder.

"Arise a kni-" he mumbled into the sand.

"Have you seen Elizabeth, William?" James asked, ignoring whatever it was the boy was dreaming about.

Will sat up and took a look around. "Elizabeth?" he called out.

Getting a bit desperate, he got to his feet and ran into the forest.

**

* * *

**_Will felt another cough coming on. He felt just awful. Even with all of the extra rest, it didn't feel as though he was getting any better. The door to the quarters opened and in walked two of the Captain's crewmen. They didn't say anything. _

_The two men walked right up to Will, pulled him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs to the deck. The door to the Captain's cabin opened and the man walked out with a gun in his hand. Will tried to sit up, but another coughing fit struck him, leaving him helpless to do anything. _

_The sun disappeared behind a large grouping of clouds and thunder boomed overhead._

**

* * *

**Will heard Jack and James running behind him but didn't turn around at all.

"Elizabeth?" James called out once again.

A bush moved just up ahead and Will stopped causing the other two to run into the back of him. They managed not to fall in a heap for once and out of the bush came Elizabeth's head.

"Elizabeth, there you are. It's not a good thing to be walking off like that ye know luv," Jack said.

He made to walk forward, but Will put a hand out effectively stopping him in place.

"Doe een andere voorwaarts stap niet," her voice boomed with a half crazed look in her eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell. Not again," James said.

* * *

-Doe een andere voorwaarts stap niet. "Do not take another step forward."

Now, you know I couldn't let Will have all the fun. Of course she had to get possessed as well. Thank you all once again for reading. Next chapter might (hopefully) include extra memory. I had to include that one reference (I was watching it earlier when I started working on the chapter- if you spotted it and tell me what it was then I'll be extra happy) See you all in a week. :)


	17. Decimated

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you again for reading and reviewing. It thrills me that you are all enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter and basically the end of their time on the ship. I hope you enjoy it.

_

* * *

_

_The wind began to speed up as the rain finally began to fall. More thunder crackled from above and all Will could do was stare up at the man who was aiming a pistol at him._

_"Any last words?" the Captain asked._

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth? Jack, what's going on?" Will asked worried.

Before the pirate could say anything, Elizabeth raised a hand and the three men looked to the sky in fear. At first they did not see or hear anything but the moment they let down their guard a strange noise reached their ears.

"Is that...wings?" James asked unsure.

A flock of bright yellow birds suddenly descended upon them. They had never seen anything like it.

"Run!" Jack shouted.

James and Jack quickly ran for their lives but Will spared Elizabeth a quick glance before following. She seemed to stare at his retreating back and she frowned.

**

* * *

**_The way out of the hold appeared in the form of a guard who just so happened to be walking by then. _

_James quickly got to his feet and punched the man knocking him out. He checked the man for keys but there weren't any. _

_"Damn..." _

_Another man appeared and Jack was able to silence him quickly as well. A quick look over revealed a ring of keys, all of which looked exactly the same. _

_Jack looked through all of them and then looked at the lock. Several times he did that before James finally had enough, grabbed the keys and began to try them. _

_"Hurry!" Elizabeth shouted through the door. _

_"I'm going as fast as I can," James said taking another key out of the lock and attempting to use another. Three more keys and they all finally heard a clicking sound. "Got it!"_

**

* * *

**Jack was the first one to spot the cave. He quickly ran inside, James and Will following after him.

"I think we'll be safe in here mates," Jack said taking a seat.

"Would anyone care to explain what that was out there?" Will asked. He carefully put his head outside to take a look but James quickly pulled him back in.

"No idea," the Commodore said with a sigh.

"At least your spirit was a bit more on the friendly side. This one though...seems a bit on the, you know, crazy side," Jack added.

"Does the spirit have a name?" Will asked.

"Nharr," Jack said.

"It's Nhara," James corrected him, "and we really don't know anything about her. Only what the tribal man told us and regrettably he left with his people."

Will sat down next to Jack and tried to come up with something that could help his wife out of this situation. Suddenly they heard a voice from outside.

"Will? Where did you go?"

Will looked at Jack who in turn looked at James. Will just about jumped to his feet and Jack quickly grabbed into him forcing him to the ground.

"Do not make me sit on you, mate," Jack said in warning.

"But we have to help her Jack," Will said through his teeth.

"Will? I need to see you. Where are you?" Elizabeth...or Nhara called from outside.

**

* * *

**_Will stared up at the man with nothing short of fear written all over his face. The Captain actually laughed as he cocked his gun. Everyone stood in morbid fascination waiting for something to happen. _

_"Get away from our friend, mate!" _

_A body launched itself at the Captain and the two fell to the deck in a heap. _

_Will turned his head to see James and Elizabeth running towards him and he looked back to see Jack fighting with the Captain. The man was punching air and face as Jack managed to avoid most of the onslaught. No one on the deck said a word for several minutes. Without warning, one of the men in the back started cheering Jack on. More men and some of the women even began to join in on the cheering. The ship meanwhile was being pitched back and forth but it seemed as though no one noticed. _

_"Don't jus' stand there," the Captain shouted at his crewmen._

_The crewmen were still just staring. No one had ever gone against the Captain in such a way before. To be honest, the man was a complete and total brute. Some of the crewmen then began to cheer Jack on as well. _

_A lightning bolt suddenly struck the mast and the wood rained down on them just as hard as the actual rainwater. _

_Not being able to block any longer, Jack began his own onslaught. Granted, he was still a bit weak due to his recent sleeping arrangements and malnutrition but he was still able to land a few punches to the man. _

_Elizabeth helped Will to his feet as James and the rest of the slaves descended upon the Captain all at once. _

_More waves began to strike the sides and water was getting all over the deck making it become rather slippery and dangerous. Without warning, a second bolt of lightning struck and hit the starboard leaving a large hole in its wake. With the waves continually bringing more water, it did not seem like the ship would likely stay afloat for much longer. _

_In the distance, Will looked out and spotted something that resembled a mountain of some sort._

**

* * *

**The girl's body was a bit of a nuisance.

Within it, her essence and spirit only had so much power. Surely her true form would have been much, much more powerful but sadly it no longer existed within this world. Searching through the girl's memories, Nhara was able to find something that she could use to her advantage.

"Will, remember when you rescued me from those awful pirates? I need to see you again William; please come and I'll give you something _special_ in return."

She knew that they were hiding in that cave and all it took was finding the right bait to lure him out. Then she could call upon Zuakoi's spirit and they would be together once again.

"Will?"

A rustle of the nearby bushes and Nhara raised her hand to be ready.

It was only the boy.

"Elizabeth; is it really you?" he asked stepping unsurely forward.

"Of course it is," she said coming to his side in a second. "Who else would it be?"

Slowly she lowered her hand and the minute it was down, the other two clowns jumped out and knocked her to the ground, holding her there. She writhed and shouted but they did nothing to ease their tight grip. Another downside to this weak human body.

"Stap af!" she screeched.

"Now I don't know about you two but that is most definitely not the Lizzie I know," Jack commented.

"What can we do now?" Will asked sadly. Looking at his wife like this, writhing on the ground shouting in a strange language, made his heart go cold.

What if they could not save her? As if to answer his question, a strange light came from the sky and shone around them.

"Nhara; verlof die lichaam en terugkeer naar me."

Elizabeth seemed to struggle but after a few minutes a strange mist disappeared along with the strange light.

Jack and James let go as she lay in place not moving. Will came forward and leaned over to pick her up. He hugged her and waited for her to awaken.

**

* * *

**_"Jack, I don't think the ship's going to last much longer. I saw a mountain in the distance that we should try to swim towards. Perhaps it's an island where we can find help," Will shouted over the winds. _

_The pirate Captain looked up and around the immediate area. It didn't look good. "Abandon ship!" he shouted. _

_Everyone, slave and crewman alike heeded his words and jumped into the water at once. Unfortunately the heavy currents caused by the storm caused many to go under and still yet others could not swim (including the crew). _

_Jack, James, Will and Elizabeth began to make their way but the waves seemed to be too much for them as well in their weakened condition. They only got so far when they stopped trying and waited for the water to take them wherever it wished. In the distance, the ship was finally brought under taking many innocent along with it._

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth; please wake up. Please?" Will tapped her cheeks a few times hoping to get a reaction and when her eyes finally opened Will gave her a kiss the likes of which neither had ever experienced before.

After so much tragedy, at least love and hope were able to be salvaged...

**

* * *

**_Meanwhile-_

It was early in the afternoon and there was some sort of speck of land just in the distance. Judging by the debris still floating a bit in the water, there was a wreck of some kind recently. A woman lowered the spyglass she was holding and sighed.

"Captain? Captain A-"

"I thought I already told you I am not this ship's Captain," the woman said in such a way that she'd likely said it a thousand times before.

"Are you sure he's still out there though Ana?"

AnaMaria turned to the man and nodded resolutely. "I can tell without a doubt. Besides, Jack Sparrow's too stubborn to die."

* * *

-Stap af! "Get off!"

- Nhara; verlof die lichaam en terugkeer naar me. "Nhara; leave that body and return to me."

Oo, twist ending. We've still got a bit more to go before I'm ready to hang up this tale. Thank you all very much for reading. I hope I didn't make any mistakes (been up for about twenty hours now-that's not an excuse though) Let me know if you liked it. I promise you sometime this week I'm going to write up that myth on Nhara and Zuakoi and post it on my livejournal to fill in a few blanks. Also on my lj, I posted a few story challenges that if anyone wants to take them up then they can. See you all in a week. :)


	18. Confusion

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks very much for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Things are about to get weirder still if that's even possible. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A few days went by as they continued to adapt to living off of the land. In the mornings they would leave in groups of two to stop by the lake in order to bathe. Will and Elizabeth would go first and take roughly two hours then they would go back and James and Jack would go taking about five minutes.

"One morning I'm going to wake up early and then I'm going to finally be able to bathe properly," James muttered.

"Then why haven't you already done that then?" Jack asked.

The two dropped their now soaking clothes from yesterday on the ground and Elizabeth quickly picked them up so she could hang them on a tree to dry.

"So, which one of you two wants to help Will with the fishing this morning?" Elizabeth asked turning to face them.

The two men looked at her before scanning the beach to see Will standing ankle deep, looking down and frowning.

"Um, I believe it's your turn Sparrow," James said pushing him in the right direction.

Jack glared at the man but continued to walk. "Any luck?" Jack asked.

"None yet," Will said shaking his head. "If only we had something sharp like a spear. Or a net maybe."

"How about a shirt?" Jack suggested on a whim.

Will looked at him strangely. Well, more strange than usual anyway. "A shirt?"

"Closest thing we've got to a net. Come on," Jack said leading the boy to the remaining clothing that was still left.

**

* * *

**While they were doing that, Elizabeth and James were sitting side by side under a tree peeling some fruit they had found the day before.

"Thank goodness it's still fresh," Elizabeth muttered, cutting off a slice and tasting it.

"Indeed; I wouldn't have liked to search for more so soon. My backside still hurts from yesterday," James said.

"How did you fall out of that tree again?" Elizabeth asked grabbing another mango.

"Sparrow distracted me."

Elizabeth sighed. "How did I already know you were going to say that?"

"Say what?" Will asked walking over to them.

"About what caused me to fall out of that tree yesterday," James said.

"Well you can't really blame Jack," Will said with a shrug. "After all, I'd shout too if I thought I saw a bear."

"What is it Will?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"...Jack wanted me to get something."

"Well you don't sound very sure of yourself," she said. "What did he ask for?"

"Um…that's right, a shirt. We're going to use it to catch some fish."

Will walked slowly away from them and began to rummage through the clothes to find what he was looking for.

**

* * *

**When Will walked up to Jack once again, it seemed as though fog was rolling in.

"Isn't it a bit too late in the day for fog?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the shirt so he could try and get some good fish for them today. "See William; it's all in the technique," the pirate said.

Looking down into the water, Jack noticed a small one swimming by. He jumped in after it and Will just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Some technique."

Jack stood up and was now completely soaked and sans fish. "I'd like to see you do better."

"I can and will." Will grabbed the shirt and tried his hand at this.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was getting a bit tired of sitting around waiting so she decided to walk around for a bit. That left James by himself and he leaned against the tree to watch Will and Jack attempting to catch a fish. Some rather strange fog had rolled in and it was getting a bit harder to see the two men.

"Sparrow; go away and let me do it myself!"

"You have absolutely no idea what you're doing and I want a big fish for once!"

James then heard a splash and went over to investigate. The two men were wrestling in the water; Will had Jack pinned underneath him.

"Turner, get up before he stops breathing," James said shoving the other man off.

Will landed in the water and looked to the beach. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked standing.

James quickly looked over his shoulder and shook his head slightly. "She was there a little while ago..."

"Did she wander off?"

James seemed truly confused now. "I don't know..."

Will frowned and ran out of the water. "Elizabeth?" he shouted.

The fog seemed to get thicker as he went and his thoughts were getting more and more jumbled together. It was the oddest sensation. What was he running from?

Will stopped and looked around only to see absolutely nothing.

Where was he again?

Panic began to overtake him. He thought he could see someone just ahead of him. They were sitting down and staring off at something. He walked over and she looked up at him.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she said shaking her head. It was as though she were trying to gather her very thoughts. She looked back at him with sad eyes. "Do I know you because something inside tells me I should?"

He opened his mouth as though to reassure her but then closed it frowning. "You-you seem familiar but, but I just, I can't...I don't know. What's your name again?"

She seemed to think it over but then slowly shook her head. Tears came to her eyes. "I don't remember."

"Well that makes two of us then," he said taking a seat by her side.

**

* * *

**Back at the beach, James and Jack could just barely make out a small speck on the horizon before the fog continued to thicken around them as well. One would need a sword in order to slice their way through.

The two men looked at each other and frowned. "Have we met before?" the two asked at the same time.

* * *

Where did the strange fog come from? Well, thank you for reading everyone. Please, if you can, let me know what you think.


	19. Names

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thank you all for reading and reviewing again. I'm sure you're all wondering where I'm going with all of this so I'll just let you continue reading without writing much here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I asked you first!" the Pirate said.

"No, I said it first," the Commodore said back.

The two men glared at each other and opened their mouths.

"Who are you?" they said at the same time.

The fog was getting thicker by the moment.

"Come on, just answer the question," the Pirate said.

"I would but it's just that..."

"Just that _what_?"

The Commodore sighed and looked down (likely to look at his feet but the fog was much too impervious). "I sort of have no idea what my name is nor who I am," the Commodore said. He seemed to be very sad about it so it must have been true.

"Oh, so sorry mate," the Pirate said patting him on the shoulder.

"Well then who are you sir?"

The Pirate opened his mouth and quickly closed it again and repeated doing that for several minutes more. "As a matter of fact, I don't know myself. Hmm, how odd..."

"Quite," the Commodore said.

The two men tried to look behind themselves and the Commodore nodded. "One thing I know for sure," he said, "is that we are most definitely on an island of some kind."

"Now if only we can remember why, how we got here and who we are then we'll be ship shape condition."

"Should we sit down then?" the Commodore asked. "I think I see a tree through all this...fog."

"Say, I think I remember two other people with us. A boy and girl...they were married I think." The Pirate shrugged on the thought and began to chew on his fingernails. "And they would have names too I suppose."

**

* * *

**"James!"

"Beg pardon?" the boy asked.

"I don't really know why but that name just seems...Is it your name?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. We've been trying to figure this out for awhile now and we're not making heads or tails of anything. I'm starting to get worried that we'll never remember."

The girl laid her head on the boy's shoulder, comforted by his warmth. He took her hands in his and sighed. Even with no memory of anything, she knew she could trust him with her life.

"...Is my name James then?"

She looked up into his face and shook her head. "No, you don't look like a James to me at all."

The boy nodded. "Well, at this point, we've got to come up with something to call ourselves. I...I want to call you by something," he said sincerely.

"Well of course you're right. I can't just keep calling you man in my head. You can call me..." Her eyes roved over the immediate area and she shrugged. "I actually can't really come up with anything," she said heavily.

The boy looked into her eyes and squinted. "How about 'Grace'? For some reason, I feel it suits you."

"Grace; I guess it'll due. For now."

"Now I need a name too," the boy said.

"Luke."

"…That was fast. And why did that come so quickly?" he asked.

"I don't know. And I know that's not really it but it'll have to do for now, right?"

"Do I have to?" he asked. Honestly, he didn't really like it at all.

"What've you got to lose?" 'Grace' asked him.

'Luke' sighed loudly. "Fine."

"Excellent," 'Grace' said with a wide grin. She got to her feet and pulled 'Luke' to his as well. "Shall we have a walk around then?" she asked.

"I suppose that's a fine idea," he said, "so long as we don't get lost in all this...mess."

He motioned at the fog but if he could still see his beloved (for they both knew deep inside that this was _the one)_ then things were likely to be all right. The two set off in a random direction, hand in hand and completely content. For the moment.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, out at sea, a boat was being lowered into the water. A few men and a woman were working on getting whatever supplies they could onboard. They knew that they could only bring at least three people ashore and no more otherwise the longboat would sink before they made it. The woman nodded once everything was in place.

"All right I want Gibbs and Porter to come with me. The rest of you just wait here and we'll be back soon," AnaMaria said.

"Are you absolutely sure though that someone is on that island?" a man named Crawford asked.

"They might be," she said looking back up.

"But what about what the maps say; the location and the legends and all that," another crew member said. Many of the men behind him agreed and told her that they weren't completely sure that this was the best location to scout out anything.

"That wreckage," she said attempting to placate them, "in the water could have been there for weeks now and maybe someone did make it out alive. We all saw that island in the distance just before it seemed to disappear behind smoke or something. Maybe someone's trying to send a signal; I remember the Captain mentioning once that that's how he got off that island with the Swann girl."

"All right then," Crawford said.

"And you lot will _not_ be keeping to the code on this one, savvy?"

"Yes ma'am." The man gave her a salute and the rest of the crew waited until the three were gone before going back to their duties as normal.

**

* * *

**"I've got it!" the Pirate said jumping to his feet. He looked at the Commodore and pointed to him. "Jim!"

"Jim?"

"I don't know why mate but that's the first name that came to mind when I just looked at you. Does it fit?"

The Commodore tried it out a few times but shook his head after a few minutes. "I don't think so. Nice try though. At least you came up with something."

"Still got nothing for me then?" the Pirate asked.

The Commodore shook his head. "I vaguely recall something. I do know that your name did indeed start with a 'J' and I think mine did too."

"Jamie?" the Pirate suggested.

The Commodore shrugged. "Close but not quite. More like..."

"Jack!"

The two men looked at each other before looking out to see a longboat approach with a woman and two men on board. "Excuse me?" the Pirate asked, strutting forward.

"Jack Sparrow, I never thought I'd see you again."

The woman jumped out of the boat once it was close enough, looked him up and down and slapped the pirate.

**

* * *

**"Did you hear something?" 'Luke' asked.

"Sparrow what do you mean you don't remember us!" a loud and angry female voice shouted. It caused several birds to fly from the trees they were resting in.

"Sounds like something is happening just a few yards away. Should we see if anyone needs help?" 'Grace' asked.

"Maybe it'll be someone who can help us remember," 'Luke' said.

A loud smacking noise caused them to quickly take off and hope that no one was in serious trouble.

* * *

I had to give Will and Elizabeth fake names because I didn't really want to spend the whole chapter calling them 'boy' and 'girl'. With James and Jack it's a bit different, what with occupations it makes it a bit easier to guess who's who. Hope you didn't mind that. Also, I hope you read very carefully because there was a tiny hint about the location of the island. Anyone who wants to take a stab in the dark on it you can go ahead because I'm not going to reveal it for a little while yet. Thank you again for reading.


	20. Safe

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid

Thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Captain and AnaMaria seemed to enter into a stare off. Neither one of them was willing to back down first and the people on the side could only wait for something to happen.

"...Jack Sparrow what in the name of all that is holy are you doing here anyway?" Gibbs asked. The man looked first at Jack and then at James and the Commodore looked confusedly back at him.

"Do we know you?" the Commodore asked.

"Of course you damn well know us," AnaMaria said without breaking eye contact. "Or at the very least we know _him_."

"Me, love? I don't believe I've ever seen your face before," the Pirate said. "Pretty face though it may be."

"Oh stow it Jack now and stop playing this game. So long as you're here we might as well save your arse and get a move on back to the Pearl."

The woman was beginning to get angry, and no one liked to be around AnaMaria once she was fit to be tied.

**

* * *

**In the bushes, the two young lovers stood and watched the group and listened as closely as they could.

"Can you see them?" 'Luke' asked.

"Not very well," 'Grace' said with a sigh.

"Do I have to say all of this again?" the woman asked. "Your name is Jack Sparrow. You are the Captain of the Black Pearl the ship you bartered for around thirteen or so years ago. Does any of this make sense to you; why are you acting like this?"

"Love, you're going to have to speak a lot slower than that," the Pirate (Jack?) said.

"Why don't I let my hand do the talking then," the woman said raising it to the man's cheek.

'Luke' then jumped out of the bushes (against 'Grace's' better judgment) and ran over to them. "Wait, no, stop!" he said waving his arms.

"Will Turner?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

The Pirate looked at the boy intrigued, the woman looked at him with a frown and 'Grace' knew she had no other choice.

"You seem a bit familiar," the Pirate said, "have we met before?"

"I...don't know," 'Luke' admitted with a sigh. He thought over the name that the old man had said. Will...

"Have we met then?" 'Luke' asked the man.

"Aye," the man said nodding. "About a year ago. Aztec treasure."

From her place in the bush, 'Grace' was suddenly struck with something, a flash really.

_Aztec gold; one of eight hundred and eighty two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest..._

"To Cortez himself," 'Grace' murmured to herself aloud. She looked back to the others and walked over to them. "You," she said pointing at Gibbs.

The man seemed to be the one with all the luck today.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ana had yet to lower her hand in case Sparrow said anything else slap-worthy. Why was the wily pirate acting this way?

"Your name is Elizabeth. And his is James," Gibbs said pointing to the Commodore who had yet to say anything yet.

The Commodore did notice though that the fog was, ever so slightly, lifting right now. The man, whatever his name was, turned to him with a sad look on his face.

"We heard about what happened when we were in Tortuga; your ship being captured and all that. Do you lot need passage somewhere?"

The Commodore looked at the boy and the boy shrugged.

"How long 'ave you all been 'ere?" the third person with Ana and Gibbs asked.

"Not...long...I think," the girl said. She looked puzzled, like she was attempting to remember but it wasn't coming to her.

AnaMaria finally put down her hand and walked over to her and looked her in the eye. Then, quick as lighting, Ana grabbed her gun and pointed it at Elizabeth's head. "I say, we give 'em her!"

"Ana, what're you...!" Gibbs asked, taking one step forward and then back again once Ana aimed her gun at him.

The boy meanwhile had a thoughtful look on his face. He took one step forward and did not flinch back when Ana pointed her gun at him. "She's not...what...they're...after." He said it slowly as though it was something he said before a long time ago.

The fog was disappearing a bit more and the Pirate looked at the Commodore. He sauntered over to the man and poked him on the shoulder. "What've you got to lose?"

The Commodore pushed the opposing hand off and walked away from him. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Ana let go of the girl and she ran over to her beloved.

"Will...I remember."

"I know Elizabeth, I know. I do too."

He gave her a kiss and Ana meanwhile walked over to Jack and once again raised her hand. Jack grabbed hold of it however and kissed the back.

"So love, where's my ship? It'd be wonderful to finally be off this island."

"Nice to have you back too Sparrow," she said with a blush. "We'll, we're going to have to get back to the ship in shifts seeing as how there's more of us than we bargained for."

"Why don't you take the _children_ first," Jack said promptly.

Elizabeth almost ran out of Will's arms to attack the man but her beloved was able to hold her back. She continued to glare angrily at him.

"And then you can come back for the rest," Sparrow finished while smirking at Elizabeth.

"We are not children Jack. We were on that ship too and we survived so just shut your bloody mouth."

"Was it as bad as I'm thinking?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye; it's a long story." Will said wiping some sweat from his brow. The sun had returned, full force, now that the fog was gone.

"All right then. First group, time to get back to the Pearl," Ana said. She sent Jack one last, angry glare before climbing into the boat. "You'd better make damn sure you're still here when we get back, Sparrow!"

Jack bowed down to her and she huffed as the longboat got underway.

* * *

Yay, they're saved (for now) Still not finished with the story yet though I need to come up with other more fun things to add as the long-ish ride home begins. As I always ask, any suggestions are most welcome. Thanks again for reading. Please let me know if you're liking where I'm going with this or not.


	21. Attempts

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I finally had time to write a chapter. Yay! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last one; it was greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

By the time Jack and James made it back to the ship, Will and Elizabeth were already below on some empty hammocks attempting to get a little shut eye.

"Why don't you go and join them Commodore? You look as though you need a good night's worth," Gibbs said reaching up and putting an arm around the taller man's shoulder.

"I don't know-"

"Nonsense. You could really use it mate. You look bloody awful," Jack said giving him a not so slight push in the right direction.

James looked to the sky as though praying for a safe return whiles onboard this insane vessel before going to find a nice spot to rest.

**

* * *

**_He was sitting on a horse in the middle of some desert. I have to do this. We have to win this. For the King's memory. For Her. For Myself. He kissed his sword and charged the horse forward..._

"Will? Will; you're talking in your sleep again. Wake up."

"But this is the most comfortable place I've been in the longest time. Why would I want it to end?"

"Because you were just kissing James' leg."

Will's eyes popped open and he realized that his arms were wrapped around something hard and covered in cloth. His eyes traveled upward to James who was staring down at Will with a less than amused look on his face.

"Mind letting go Turner? I'd like to have a decent sleep sometime this century."

Will removed himself and sighed as he shifted onto his back and looking at the ceiling.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked concerned, "do you want to talk about it? This isn't the first time you've mentioned battles and knights while in your sleep you know. Are you thinking about a year ago with Barbossa...?"

"It's weird," Will admitted. "It's the same dream at least once a week where I'm riding on a horse off to battle. Sometimes it's a white horse, sometimes a brown one and I'm always fighting. I don't understand it really."

"Maybe it's a past life," James said trying to find a comfortable position.

Will scoffed at him and turned over. "Past life," he muttered. His eyelids began to grow heavy yet again and he once again drifted off to a calm, peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**Unlike the others, Jack was not in the least bit tired. On the contrary now that he was back on his beloved Pearl, Jack wished very much to remain where he belonged. He gave the wheel a spin and the ship was off to who knows where.

Just so long as they went nowhere near that island ever, ever again.

"Captain, are you sure you're not tired?" AnaMaria asked, coming to stand behind him.

"Not at all Love." He reached out a hand and wrapped it around her slender shoulders. "Not at all...unless perchance you would rather the two of us go into my cabin for a little f-."

"Not on your life Sparrow," Ana said breaking away and leaving him alone.

"I was going to say food."

"Yeah right!"

Jack watched her as she walked away, enjoying the moment for however long it would last. Now came the important decision of deciding where to leave the Turners and Norrington. The best would likely be a nearby island so that they can hop on a ship to get exactly wherever they wanted to go in the first place. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Captain."

"Mind the steering," Jack said, "I'm going to go an chart a course."

"Aye Captain."

Jack took one look up at the sky before going back to his cabin for the first time in months. They had better left everything the way he had otherwise someone would pay.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth had yet to fall asleep as she listened to the two other men who seemed to be subconsciously having a snoring contest. One would get louder and then the other and so on. Knowing that she was going to be kept up for awhile if she remained, she decided to go to the deck to watch the sea. It might possibly relax her a bit. She listened one last time as Will began to take the lead again and she cringed as she walked away.

When she came to the crew, they were busy with their regular duties so she hoped that no one would see her.

"Miss Elizabeth; is there something wrong?"

Looking up, Elizabeth saw that AnaMaria was making her way towards her. "No, everything is fine Ana. The men are just getting a bit too..."

"Not to worry; I can hear them from here." Ana hesitated for a moment. "Would you rather sleep in my cabin for a bit?"

"You have your own cabin?"

Ana could tell that Elizabeth was a bit excited. "Aye. Come on," she said leading the other girl away.

**

* * *

**Jack finally managed to get the top off the rum bottle and he took several greedy gulps before sighing contently. He went back to looking at the map which the others had been using in his absence.

Already the rum was beginning to take effect and Jack felt himself begin to tire. He bit back a yawn and looked down at the map again to see the little words and land masses begin to move around on the page of their own accord.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump followed by another and then more still. Jack jumped to his feet and went to the door. Upon opening it, he felt some sort of dizzy spell strike him and he steadied himself. His entire crew was either lying down or leaning against something and they were all fast asleep. Rather than yell at the crew for their actions, Jack felt his knees buckle as he too fell to the deck in a deep sleep.

A bright light enveloped the ship and the silhouette of a person appeared.

"No one leaves the Triangle," the being said as they looked around.

Finally spotting the Captain, the being made their way towards him and laid their hand against his forehead. A blue light appeared upon impact and the being smirked before disappearing to wherever it was that they came from.

* * *

Hmm, this can go anywhere really. I hope I'll be able to do another chapter by next week. If not then another one will be up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Let me know if you liked it.


	22. Speak

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thanks for the reviews everyone for the last chapter. This story is going to be wrapping up soon but we still need to have a bit more fun before that happens. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jack awoke several hours later feeling as though his head had been bashed against the wall several times. He sighed while rubbing his forehead taking note of the fact that it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud to be found in the sky. How long had he been out for? Judging by the position of the sun....?

"Jack, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'Elizabeth dit. _Jack, I cannot understand what Elizabeth is saying._"

Sparrow turned his head to see both Turners standing on top of him. "William, I didn't know you spoke fluent French! Voulez-vous...?"

"Jack," Elizabeth said causing Jack to look now upon her. "Prego direte a William che non sta parlando inglese e che non ho indizio che cosa sta dicendo. _Will you please tell William that he is not speaking English and that I have no clue what he is saying._"

Jack cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Che cosa sta dicendo? _What is he saying?_"

"Speak bloody English woman. I don't speak that fancy Greek or whatever...

"Es italiano tú idiota. _It is Italian you idiot._," a deep voice drawled from behind.

There stood Norrington looking a tad disheveled and very angry. "And since when do you speak Spanish mate?"

"Español; No hablo una palabra de español. _Spanish; I don't speak a word of Spanish._"

Jack got to his feet and looked around the deck as the crew began to awaken. "What are you lot doing sleeping on the job? I want everyone to account for their misdeeds at this very moment."

Immediately Jack was bombarded with what he could only describe as words but in many different languages. Some he recognized from the Orient, others from Central and Eastern Europe and others still that he had never even heard before in his life. It was getting annoying.

"All right now everyone just shut it," he called out as loud as he could.

That could not be helped though as the voices continued to get louder. Finally a whistle cut through the chaos.

"All right now everyone just listen up!"

Everyone turned to see AnaMaria appear on the deck looking mighty angry and somewhat annoyed as well. She was speaking perfect English though so that was a good start. Jack sauntered over to her and she continued.

"Would everyone just kindly form a line and we'll have you say a simple sentence and break you off according to whatever language seems to be coming out of your mouth."

"Are you sure that's going to work? What'll we do afterwards?" Jack whispered into her ear.

"We'll cross that bridge once we come to it."

**

* * *

**It went on for hours. If the sentence sounded similar enough to what another was saying then they were put together. The odd thing was that the people in the groups seemed to understand each other as well. A problem however was that out of the entire crew only two others were speaking English aside from the Captain and Ana and they were Marty and a young crewman named Robert.

The rest understood anything said in English, the answers were just coming out in different languages. It didn't even seem to be apparent to them that they weren't speaking the right language. Even Cotton's parrot was spurting out words in Greek!

"All right then crew, does anyone remember anything odd that happened right before we all fell asleep?" Jack asked.

A crew member began speaking in Latin and Jack, being the worldly man that he was, was able to detect about three or four words in a slew of words that seemed to last over five minutes.

"Did you get any of that Captain?" Marty asked worriedly.

"Could've sworn I heard the word 'lumen' or 'light' in there. Not much else though I'm afraid. Thank you though," Jack said with the nod of his head.

The crewman nodded back and Jack sighed.

"Jack," Ana said, "perhaps we should go into your cabin and..."

"Yes," Jack said, cutting Ana off hoping against hope that...

"And go over your maps. Maybe there's a nearby island we could stop by and they may be able to help us."

Jack knew that she was right. "Sounds like a fine plan to me. Marty, you're in charge until we're finished."

"Aye Captain," Marty said giving him a salute.

Jack and Ana walked side by side into the cabin and got to work as quickly as they could.

**

* * *

**Will looked over to Elizabeth sitting with Gibbs in the Italian group and felt a little anger enter into him. Whomever or whatever had done this had most definitely done it on purpose to mess up their lives even more than they already had. Ever since they had stepped foot on that island.

Why did bad things have to keep happening whenever Jack Sparrow was around? Granted he had helped to save them from the ship but now things would continually go from odd to the downright strange.

Was Elizabeth having some deep, emotional conversation with the man? Why couldn't she look at him?

**

* * *

**"Did you know that you whistle very loudly?"

"Focus Sparrow!"

"Have we passed any of these land masses in the last few hours that I don't remember or in the days that I haven't been here?" Jack asked.

"Well as you can see from these little 'x's' that are on the map these are forms of land that we have indeed passed since you've been gone."

Ana pointed them out and Jack nodded right along with her. He noticed a pattern emerge from the spots and connected them together. When finished he and Ana stared in amazement as a triangle emerged with their ship, currently, right in the center.

"Ana, I don't believe I have any need to inform you of the legends that this certain area encompass."

Jack, though he would not say it aloud, was beginning to feel rather nervous. No ship that he had ever heard tell of had ever escaped the central area of the Bermuda Triangle. Then again, this was just another piece to add onto his legend.

"Come, we must inform the others."

Ana took one last look at the map before following him to the deck.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too complicated. The internet translator has become a bit of a friend for this story so I'm truly sorry if there are mistakes in the foreign languages department. Recap: Everyone is speaking a different language in order to cause confusion. If you've ever heard the story of the Tower of Babel, that's where the inspiration came from. Thanks once again for reading.


	23. Frozen

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine save for whatever ideas I have here.

Sorry about waiting so long to update. Writers block and all that. I started this chapter a few weeks ago and managed to finish it today. I hope you enjoy it. I appologize in advance for any mistakes in spelling or otherwise.

* * *

Jack called everyone's attention once he walked on deck. "All right everyone. A show of hands; how many of you know what the Bermuda Triangle is?"

Unsurprisingly everyone's hand shot into the air save for of course Will's and Norrington's. The one looked interested while the other just rolled their eyes and stared at the sky.

"Well, while plotting our course, AnaMaria and I have surmised that we are as of this very moment...traveling through...the Triangle."

He stopped speaking and everyone just basically looked at him and then at each other. All at once everyone began speaking and most likely none of it was good.

"Cómo can esto be sucediendo?" _How can this be happening?_

"Il Triangolo! Nessuno uno sempre via di uscita dal abissi di..." _The Triangle! No one ever escaped from the depths of..._

"Se que nous état du terrain à font Jack?" _What're we going to do Jack?_

Ana gave everyone a menacing stare and that shut their mouths at least for the moment.

"For the time being we are going to have to go on with business as usual. Working together, I'm sure that this lot is capable of escaping," Jack said with vigor. Everyone else however continued to stare and not say a single word. "Well, back to work then. Go on."

As everyone began to go, Jack called out to Will and told him to come over for a moment. Jack wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders and the boy immediately tensed.

"Relax William; I would think that by now even you would know that I do not mean you any sort of harm."

He led Will into his cabin and shut the door behind him. Jack pointed to a seat and Will sat down. He looked down at the table before him where the map was still unrolled showing their course. Rather than relying on words, Will pointed at the map as if to ask if this was what Jack wanted to speak with him about.

"Aye. Now the two of us are going to plot a way of escaping this predicament. Away from Ana."

Will raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know that this seems mad; but really, at this point do you expect any less from me?"

The brow slowly fell as Will then leaned over the map. "Ces eaux?" he murmured while running his finger along the path.

"Ah, what about the sea?" Jack asked.

Will looked at Jack and opened his mouth widely, attempting to form the words that were in mind. "Wha-whad iza de pat?"

Jack looked at Will very hard. "De whot?"

"De pat! De pat! De, uh..." Will smacked his forehead, trying to think of the right word. "De courr-"

"Courr-?" Jack repeated.

"Courr-ant!"

"Courrant? Cour-cur-current! The current; you want to know what the current is?!"

Will nodded his head vigorously. Jack ran to the deck to check the wind's course. "Southeasterly I'd say."

"Den le bateau; c'est vrai, oui?"

Jack frowned suddenly. Something just didn't feel right.

Will thought he might be able to translate better by fighting some more of whatever this curse was upon him. "De ship-"

"No, William, I know what you said. But something just doesn't feel right." He looked at the boy. "Close your eyes." Slowly, Will did as he asked. "Do you feel the waves just below the surface?"

Will nodded; of course he did, he'd felt it all day go from a bit bumpy to somewhat ideal.

"Does it feel though," Jack said raising a finger, "as though the ship is going anywhere at all?"

Will opened his eyes to glare but Jack smacked him on the back of the head with his hand and Will closed his eyes once again.

"Il est stupide de penser-" he had begun to mutter when he suddenly felt that the waves bobbed the ship up and down but not from side to side. Will opened his eyes and breathily asked, "An-cor?"

"William," Jack said, "we haven't bloody well dropped anchor yet." He pointed and indeed the anchor was in fact still in place, right where they had left it.

"Merde," Will finally murmured causing Jack to raise his own eyebrows.

"Why William, I didn't know you had it in you! Come now; let's get back to planning, aye? And keep a sharp eye." He pulled Will back into the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him once again.

**

* * *

**Jack meanwhile had earlier placed Ana on duty to make sure that everything was basically copacetic among the crew even though most of them had no idea what the others were saying. It was not as though she didn't trust Sparrow; she just didn't like that he left her _this_ job while doing who knows what with Turner in his cabin.

She saw the two of them come out earlier and say things before going back inside. However that was two hours ago now; shouldn't they have figured something out by now?

"Wait, this is Turner and Sparrow we're talking about," she said, rolling her eyes in the process.

Turner's girl came over and said something which Ana did not understand in the slightest. The girl talked slowly, as though attempting to fight off whatever curse or enchantment was placed on her but it wasn't working. The girl then resorted to pointing over the side of the ship.

"You want me to see something?" Ana asked.

Elizabeth nodded and led the way. Both Ana and Elizabeth looked over the rail and noticed small bubbles coming to the surface.

"What is that?" Ana asked.

A split second later the bubbles became much larger and something in the water exploded sending a giant wave crashing against the side of the ship causing everyone to fall to the deck.

**

* * *

**"What was that?" Jack asked, running out the door.

Everyone on the crew was attempting to stand and talk to each other. Another wave hit the ship from below and everyone was knocked over yet again.

The sky seemed to darken as a swirling vortex of water appeared on the deck and when it stopped, a man appeared. Jack jumped to his feet and a group of men in the crew (Will included) tried to jump this person. A spinning shield of water protected him from their attack. Elizabeth ran to Will's side as the man laughed.

"Did you honestly think you mere mortals would cause me any sort of harm?" he said in a booming voice.

"You're de one behind this!" Marty said.

"Aye; Guardian of the Atlantic and Keeper of the prisoners within my Triangle."

"Pre-zon-ers?" Will said.

"Yes; the only way you can leave is if I receive...payment," he said walking back and forth.

"Payment in what form?" Jack asked shrewdly.

The man walked about the deck before stopping by AnaMaria. "She'll do," the Guardian said, grabbing her arm and vanishing quickly in another swirl of water.

"Ana!" Jack shouted.

It was no use, they were both gone.

"Agua! Agua! Salto!" Norrington said before jumping into the water himself.

"William, you're in charge," Jack said before following after him.

* * *

I hope things made sense here. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out quickly (and I'm sorry if I don't) Thank you very much for reading. Only a few chapters are left.


	24. Undersea

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sorry about not updating for awhile. I just didn't have the right energy to try and work on finishing this chapter. The story is almost finally finished everyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I really hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

The further down Jack swam, the darker it became. He could still hear Norrington paddling somewhere behind him so at least he knew he wasn't alone in this. However, he didn't know quite how much longer he'd be able to last; his lungs already felt like they were on fire. The end was coming and there was nothing he could do about it!

This wasn't how he wanted to go out; he needed to complete his legend. The heat of battle; that was where it was best to die. Or at the very least in the arms of a beautiful wench after completing a night of absolutely passionate and erotic love making drunk off his bottom. Not on the bottom of the sea with a bloody naval officer swimming to his side and poking him on the shoulder.

"Sparrow! Sparrow breathe man!"

"Not now I'm bloody dying over here!" Jack said pushing the man's hand off of him.

"Sparrow as odd as this sounds you are not dying. And I can talk properly again in case you hadn't noticed that either!"

Jack did a double take but indeed Norrington was in fact speaking to him and breathing. Jack himself took several deep breaths allowing his lungs to fill up but with what? "How exactly are we able to breathe?" he asked.

"Must have something to do with the Triangle. I don't know but its better that we don't question this and continue on our way. I think we're getting closer to something," James said pointing in the direction they were going.

"How can you tell?"

Jack looked over his shoulder and there stood some sort of giant castle-like structure which seemed to be made out of rock and...was that coral?

"Off we go then," Jack said and he swam right up to the front door and knocked.

Norrington took a good look around and shook his head. "No, something doesn't feel right about this."

"Everything doesn't feel right about this. Nothing else we can do though but ask around," Jack said before knocking yet again.

The doorway opened and there was nothing but darkness within. Jack was the first over the threshold and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Bugger," he muttered loudly, pounding on the door with his fists.

From outside he could hear Norrington doing the same thing. "Bloody Sparrow; I wasn't through yet!"

"I know that!" Jack said giving the door one final smack. Sighing Jack yelled that he was going to take a look around and that he would get back as soon as he could.

"You'd better Sparrow; I didn't come all this way to just stare at rocks."

**

* * *

**Making his way to another room, Jack still couldn't get over the fact that everything around him was underwater. It was an odd sensation, but not totally unwelcomed. Jack wished that he had something to light his path and just as suddenly as he wished it, there was a tiny pinprick of light at the end of a long tunnel.

"How's that for timing," he said.

He made his way down and there was a closed door before him. The light was coming out of keyhole that Jack looked through. There sat AnaMaria, tied to a chair while something that looked to be half man and half fish creature with a spear in its hand stood guard over her. Just by looking at her, Jack could tell that she was yelling all sorts of obscenities at the creature, this situation, Jack Sparrow himself. Not that he minded of course; it was nice to be thought of.

"Time for the big rescue then," he murmured.

He stood at his full height and kicked the door open.

**

* * *

**Jack awoke to find himself disoriented and tied up. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," AnaMaria angrily said somewhere to his left, "you kicked open the door and the creature just electrocuted your sorry arse. Tell me the truth; do you ever use your brains?"

"I use my brains fairly often thank you and I'll have you know that I was coming here to save your pretty little arse Missy."

"Well you're doing a bang up job of it so far, I'll tell you that."

While grunting to himself, Jack began to try and undo the ropes that were beginning to cut off the circulation in his legs. Thankfully his sword was still at his side and his hands were tighed in front him giving him the chance to cut through the rope on his feet before trying to figure out how to get it off of his wrists. Well, he was flexible so the best way was to hold the sword between his boots again. Free of his bindings, Jack immediately set out to help Ana as well.

"Do you know the way out of here?" she asked, rubbing her wrists to get the feeling back.

"Well…it's not the way I got in."

"Oh we are going to be here awhile."

Suddenly Jack remembered something or rather someone. "Oi, Norrington," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

After a few seconds of silence both Jack and Ana heard a somewhat muted 'What?' from outdoors.

"Swim to the top floor window and help get us out of here," Jack shouted again.

"You really think that's going to work?" Ana asked shrewdly.

Moments later they could already hear the tell-tale sounds of James Norrington working his hardest to open the window.

"I have a feeling everything is going to be just fine," Jack said, giving her his trademark grin.

* * *

I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for reading everyone. Let me know what you thought about it.


	25. Tabula Rasa

Disclaimer: POTC still isn't mine.

Well, we've finally arrived here after so long. This is indeed the final chapter and I'm really sorry it was so long in coming. I just want to thank you all so much for reviewing and reading. I hope very much that this is to your liking. So then, all that's left to say is: Enjoy. :)

* * *

Jack sailed the Pearl as though he were a man on fire. The ship had, according to the crew, never sailed so quickly.

"I've never seen Jack so determined in all my years of knowing him," AnaMaria said trying to hide her astonishment.

"I would like to think it's because Jack fears this Triangle just like any other smart sailor - I know we in the Navy even try to avoid this area if we have to. Now I have more reason to add for the future," James said.

"Just goes to show," Will added, "Jack really is one of the most brilliant sailors to ever sail a ship in the Caribbean."

Everyone, including Norrington, grudgingly agreed to this and from his position Jack turned to look at them while smirking.

"So you lot," Jack asked, "where to next then? Port Royal?"

"Actually," Elizabeth said, a tad hesitant, "we were sort of wondering if you could, maybe, drop us off at the nearest nice spot of land."

"If that's alright with you Jack," Will added.

Jack looked to James who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We were heading out of Port Royal right before capture anyway. We were heading towards the colonies as it were so perhaps-"

"I might be obliged to take you the rest of the way myself; is that what you're asking?" Jack asked.

"Aye sir," Will said.

Everyone held their breaths as Jack mulled it over in his head. He raised his chin and said, "Fine."

"What; really?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit unsure.

"Of course. Anything for you lot." Jack then turned to Norrington and sauntered over to him. "You going with them or should I just pitch you off this ship right now?"

"Oh I think I can board another ship once we get there thank you." James' eyes shone and Jack nodded his head and went back to steering.

"I just hope I can still lay claim to that shop your father found for me. We are a bit late in arriving," Will said while Elizabeth played with a strand of his hair.

"Oh I think things will be just fine. Once I remind them of course about my father and the gracious amount of money he paid in assisting us on this endeavor. So, how should we set up the house…" was the last thing James heard before he walked off, leaving this to the two love birds to settle.

**

* * *

**The Pearl dropped anchor several days later and was moored just off the coast of the tip of _La Florida_. Elizabeth was the first to make any sort of movement.

"Jack how can we ever thank you enough," Elizabeth tearfully asked while giving a reluctant Jack a much deserved hug.

"Twas nothing lass. Now let me go before you give the whelp the wrong idea about us two."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and slowly let go as Will stepped forward extending a hand for Jack to shake. Instead the pirate grabbed the hand and pulled Will in for a hug as well.

"You keep a close watch on that girl. Wild one, that one. Did I tell you about the time she burned my-?"

"Yes, we all know about Elizabeth burning your rum," Will said in exasperation.

"Aye," the entire crew and Norrington said back.

"Aright, aright. Oi, get away from that barrel. It's m'private stash." Jack walked forward only to be stopped by James who also had a hand held out. Jack took it and shook. "Another head start?" Jack asked with an unsure smirk.

"Oh I prefer to see it as the start of a long avoidance. Particularly ..," he said with particular emphasis on the last few words.

"We'll see," Jack said pulling his hand away.

The rest of the crew shouted their good-byes as the three of them climbed into the waiting longboat along with one of Jack's lesser crewmen who was given the task of taking them ashore.

"You going to miss them?"

Jack turned to AnaMaria, opened his mouth for a few seconds and closed it again, lost for words.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, giving him a pat on the shoulder and then calling out to the crew telling them they were leaving as soon as Smith returned.

Jack looked back one last time to see the small boat arrive at land. It was a bit odd not being in the general vicinity of the three of them anymore. It felt like the four of them had been together for ages now. From trying to escape from the slave ship and then trying to escape from that bloody island and finally from that bloody Triangle... It was a very unique experience though, one that no amount of rum was sure to obliterate completely.

A shipwreck is not something many people have the will-power to survive; shipmen…or women. Something in the universe though brought the four of them together but for what purpose or for what end?

"Perhaps our story isn't complete yet," Jack murmured to himself, looking down at the _P_ scarred onto the back of his hand. He then balled his hand into a fist, sighed and looked back once more. The longboat was on its way back and Jack nodded.

"Time and tide. Now men, one last question - is the monkey still on board? I feel a slightly itching need for target practice."


End file.
